The Dreamland (2)
by L-Soprano
Summary: The girl ,the dream and the elf king,fides(faith) and affection.
1. Default Chapter

µÚÆßÕÂSanctio Et Potestas £¨ÖÆ²ÃºÍÈ¨Á¦£©   
¡°ÄãÈ·¶¨Òª´©Õâ¸öÂð£¿¡± ÃÀÀö¿É°®¸ßÑÅ´ó·½µÄ¾«ÁéMMÎ¬µÏÀòËþ²»È·¶¨µÄÎÊ£¬»¹Ë³±ã³¶³¶ÄÇÌõÈ¹×ÓµÄÈ¹½Ç¡£   
¡°µ±È»ÊÇÒª´©Õâ¸ö°¡~Ç×°®µÄÎ¬µÏÄã´©Õâ¸öÊµÔÚÊÇºÃÆ¯ÁÁÅ¶£¡¡±Î¢Ð¦¼ÓÏ×ÃÄ£¬¿ªÊ²Ã´ÍæÐ¦¡­¡­ÎªÁËÈ°ËµÄã´©Õâ¸ö¿ÉÊÇ·ÑÁË¾ÅÅ£¶þ»¢Ö®Á¦Ò®£¡ÔõÃ´ÄÜÈÃÄãÁÙÕóÍËËõ¡­¡­   
¡°ÕæµÄºÃ¿´Âð£¿¡±ÂúÁ³µÄ²»È·¶¨¡­¡­   
¡°µ±È»µ±È»£¡¾ø¶ÔºÃ¿´Ó´£¡¡±100%µÄÈ·¶¨¡£   
ºÇºÇ£¬SHOW TIME~~~~~~~²»¹ýÀÏºüÀê¾ÍÊÇÀÏºüÀê£¬Ã÷Ã÷ÓÐ´óÌü¾ÓÈ»ÔÚÍ¥ÔºÀïÃæ¿ªÑç»á¡­¡­ÎªÁËÊ¡Ç®Âð£¿ÓÖ²»ÊÇÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û£¬ÕæÊÇµÄ¡­¡­Ê¯×ÓÂ·¶ÔÈË¼Ò¿ÉÁ¯µÄ¸ß¸úÐ¬À´Ëµ¼òÖ±¾ÍÊÇ»ðº£Âï£¡µ«ÊÇ±¾À´¾ÍÒÑ¾­±ÈÄÇÐ©¾«ÁéMMÃÇ³óºÃ¶à£¬Èç¹ûÁ¬¸ö×Ó¶¼±ÈÈË¼Ò°«Ò»¸öÍ·µÄ»°£¬¸ù±¾¾ÍÊÇ¡­¡­Å°´ý£¡²»¹ý¡­¡­   
¡°£¡¡¤#£¤%¡ª*£¨£©£¡¡ì¡î¡­¡­¡±   
¡°¡ï¡ð¡ò¡÷¡õ¡ó¡À£­¡Á¡Ç¡­¡­¡±   
¡°£­¡Ç¡Ê¡Õ¡×¡Ñ¡Ð¡Ï¡Î¡­¡­¡­¡­¡Í¡Å¡Æ¡Þ¡Ø¡Ó¡Ò£¡¡±   
Å¶»î»î»î»î»î~~~~~~~~~~~ËäÈ»²»ÖªµÀÔÚËµÊ²Ã´£¬µ«Õâ¾ÍÊÇÎÒÒªµÄÐ§¹û°¡£¡ºßºßºßºß£¬²Å²»ÒªÔÚÒ»¶Ñ´©×ÅÄÇÖÖÓÅÑÅµÄ³¤ÅÛµÄ¾«ÁéÖÐ¼äÒ²´©×Å³¤ÅÛÄØ£¡Ì«Ã»ÌØÉ«ÁË£¡ËùÒÔ¡­¡­¾«ÁéMMÎ¬µÏÀòËþ¼ÈÈ»Ï²»¶ÄÇ¸ö¸Õ×öºÃµÄÎ¬¶àÀûÑÇÊ½ÊøÑü²¢ÇÒ×ºÂúÀÙË¿µÄºÉÒ¶ÐäÈ¹×Ó£¬¼øÓÚÌÖºÃ¾«ÁéMMµÄÔ­Ôò¾Í¸øËý´©¡ª¡ªËý´©ÉÏÈ·Êµ±ÈÎÒ´©ÒªºÃ¿´Ò®£¡ÖÁÓÚÎÒÂï¡­¡­»î»î£¬Á¢ÁìÉÏÒÂ´ó°Ú¿ã²¢ÇÒÔÚÑü²¿¼ÓÉÏ³¤³¤È¹°Ú¡­¡­ÕâÄÑµÀ²»ÊÇ×÷¹ÖÂð£¿ÕâÊµÔÚ¾ÍÊÇ×÷¹ÖÂï£¡   
¡°SopranoÄãµÄÈ¹×ÓºÃ¿É°®Ò®£¡¡±   
±¿Ð¡º¢°®ºÕÂåË¹£¬Õâ²»ÊÇÈ¹×Ó£¬ÊÇÈ¹¿ã¡­¡­   
¡°SopranoÄãµÄÄ¿µÄÊÇÈÃ´ó¼ÒÏÅÒ»ÌøÂð£¿¡±   
°¥Ñ½Ñ½£¬»¹ÊÇ°£À­µ¤Äã´ÏÃ÷¡­¡­»î»î»î»î~¹â¿´ÄÇÐ©¾«ÁéÃÇÆæ¹ÖµÄÑÛ¹â¾Í²»Íý·ÑÎÒ×¼±¸ÁËÒ»ÍíÉÏÁË~   
µ«ÊÇÎè»áÕæµÄºÃÎÞÁÄ¡­¡­Ò»Èº¾«ÁéÔÚÌø³ÁÃÆµÄ¹ó×åÊ½Îèµ¸¡­¡­²»ÖªµÀÂÜÁÖµÄÃÀÈËÃÇÔÚÄÄÀïÄØ£¿ÓôÃÆ¡­¡­   
¡°ÄúºÃÏñÔÚÕÒÊ²Ã´µÄÑù×Ó¡­¡­¡±   
ÀÏºüÀê¡­¡­³öÏÖ¡­¡­ÓÚÊÇ¸ü¼ÓÓôÃÆ£¬ÀÁÀÁµÄ»Ø´ðËµÊÇ¶Ô¿ÍÈË¸ÐÐËÈ¤ÖÐ£¬µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­¾ÓÈ»Á¢¼´¾Í±»´øÈ¥Òý¼ûÁË¡­¡­   
°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡£¡£¡£¡   
Ð¡H£¡ÊÇÐ¡HÒ®£¡£¡£¡»¹ÓÐRumilºÍOrophin£¡£¡£¡Ë«ÑÛÁ¢¼´ÉÁÉÁ·¢ÁÁing~²»¹ý¸ß°ÁµÄÂÜÁÖ¾«Áé¡­¡­ÓÃÏ¥¸ÇÏëÒ²ÖªµÀ²»»áÔõÃ´¿ÍÆø£¬¸ù±¾¾ÍÊÇÌÖÑáÈËÀàµÄÒ»ÈºÂï¡­¡­Òª²»ÊÇ¿´ÔÚÀÏºüÀêµÄÒý¼ûÉÏ¿Ï¶¨¸ù±¾²»ÀíÈË£¬¿ÉÊÇÔ½ÊÇÕâÑù¾ÍÔ½ÈÃÈËÓÐÅ°´ýËûÃÇµÄÓûÍû¡­¡­ËùÒÔ£¬ÈÌ²»×¡ÒªÊ¹»µÒ®¡­¡­ËùÒÔÁ¢¼´×°³öºÃ¿É°®µÄÑù×Ó£¬µ«ÊÇÂíÉÏ¾Í¸Ð¾õµ½Àä±ù±ùµÄÊÓÏß¡£   
¡°ÂÜÁÖµÄ¾«Áé²¢²»ÊÇºÜÓÑÉÆµÄÓ´¡£¡±   
Î¢Ð¦µÄÉñÇé£¬µ«ÊÇ¸ù±¾¾ÍÊÇÔÚ¾¯¸æÂï¡­¡­ËãÁËËãÁË£¬²»ºúÄÖ¾ÍÊÇÁË£¬»¹ÊÇÈ¥ÕÒÐ¡¹íÃÇ´ò·¨Ê±¼äºÃÁË¡­¡­Ò»±ßÕâÃ´ÏëÒ»±ß×¼±¸Àë¿ª£¬µ«ÊÇ³öºõÒâÁÏµÄ¡­¡­   
¡°²»½éÒâµÄ»°£¬Ò»Æð²Î¼ÓÏÂÒ»ÂÖµÄËþÀ¼Ì©À­Âð£¿¡±   
¡­¡­¡­¡­Õâ¸öÊÇ¡­¡­ÑûÎèÂð£¿Á¢¼´ÁªÏëµ½Ä³Ð©½ã½ãÃÇÉ±ÈËµÄÑÛ¹â£¬µ«ÊÇ¾Ü¾øÀÏºüÀê¡­¡­»á²»»áËÀµÄ¸ü²Ò°¡£¿Á½ÃæÎªÄÑµÄÌø½Å£¬µ«ÊÇÈ´ÒþÒþµÄ¸Ð¾õµ½Ææ¹ÖµÄÔ¤¸Ð£¬¾ÍºÃÏñÓÐÊ²Ã´Òª·¢ÉúÒ»Ñù¡­¡­   
È»ºó¹ûÈ»·¢ÉúÁË¡£   
ËäÈ»ÔÚÕâ±ßÖ»ÄÜ¿´µ½ºÚÉ«µÄÆ¤·ô¶øÒÑ£¬µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­Ó¦¸ÃÄÜ¹»È·¶¨ÊÇORCS£¬²¢ÇÒ¡­¡­ÊÜÁËÉË¡£µÄÈ·ÊÇ¼«ÎªÕðº³µÄ³ö³¡°¡¡­¡­ÍêÈ«²»¿ÉÄÜ³öÏÖÔÚÕâÀïµÄÉúÎï£¬¾ÓÈ»¾ÍÕâÃ´³öÏÖÔÚÁÖ¹È£¬¶øÇÒ¾ÓÈ»»¹ÊÇÔÚÁÖ¹ÈÖ®ÍõµÄÑç»áÉÏ£¬ÕâÃ´Ò»À´¡­¡­È·ÊµÊÇÖ»ÓÐ¿àÐ¦µÄ·ÝÁË°É£¿   
ÁîÈË²»ÓÉµÃÀäÐ¦µÄÊÇ£¬¾«ÁéMMÃÇ³ýÁË¼â½ÐÖ®ÍâËÆºõÊ²Ã´Ò²×ö²»µ½£¬¶øÆäËûµÄ¾«Áé¡­¡­ËÆºõÒ²Ö»ÊÇ¶ã¿ª¶øÒÑ¡ª¡ª²»ÊÇ²»ÄÜ¹»ÖÆ·ü¶øÊÇ¸ù±¾¾Í²»Ð¼°É£¿»òÕßÊÇ¾õµÃ¶ñÐÄ£¿»òÐíÕâ¾ÍÊÇ¾«ÁéÃÇÊ¹ÓÃ¹­¼ýµÄÔ­Òò¡­¡­ÕâÃ´Ïë×ÅÈ»ºó¾ÍÈ·ÊµµÄÀäÐ¦ÁË£¬µ«ÊÇÈ´Á¢¼´·¢ÏÖÁËÂé·³¡ª¡ªÐ¡¹íÃÇ»¹ÔÚÅ®¾ìÈºÄÇÀï£¬¶ø¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û²»ÔÚËûÃÇÉí±ß¡£   
ÔÚÒâÊ¶µ½Ö®Ç°ÉíÌå¾ÍÒÑ¾­ÏÈÅÜÁË¹ýÈ¥£¬µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­»¹ÊÇ³ÙÁË¡£¼´Ê¹ÊÇ¶¯Îï¶¼ÖªµÀÕÒÈõÐ¡µÄ¶ÔÊÖ¹¥»÷µÄ£¬¸üºÎ¿öÊÜÉËµÄORCS¡­¡­¿ÖÅÂºÍÃÍÊÞÒ²Ã»ÓÐÊ²Ã´Çø±ðÁË£¬ËùÒÔ¸ù±¾¾ÍÃ»ÓÐÒâÊ¶µ½Òª¶ãÉÁµÄÐ¡¹íÁ¢¼´¾Í±»µ±×÷ÁËµ²¼ýÅÆ£¬¾¡Á¦ÅÜ¹ýÈ¥µÄ×Ô¼ººÍ½ð·¢¾«Áé£¬Ö»À´µÃ¼°°Ñ´ôÁ¢×ÅµÄ°£À­µ¤±§¿ª¶øÒÑ¡­¡­¶ø°®ºÕÂåË¹£¬ÒòÎª±»ÀÕ½ôÁË²±×Ó¸ù±¾Á¬½Ð¶¼½Ð²»³öÀ´¡£   
Ò»Ë²¼äµÄÈ·ÊÇÆøµÄ·¢¶¶ÁË£¬²»¹ýÈ´²»ÊÇÒòÎªORCS£¬¶øÊÇÒòÎªÄÇÐ©Ö»»á¼â½ÐµÄÅ®¾«ÁéÃÇ£¬µ«ÊÇÄ¿Ç°µÄ³¡Ãæ²»´¦ÀíÓÖ²»ÐÐ¡­¡­¶øÇÒÕâ¸öORCS£¬ÎÞÂÛÈçºÎÊÇ»î²»ÁËÁË°É¡­¡­   
¡°Çë°Ñº¢×Ó·ÅÏÂÀ´¡­¡­¡±   
²»ÖªµÀ¶Ô·½Ìý²»ÌýµÄ¶®¹«ÓÃÓï£¬µ«ÊÇ¾«ÁéÃÇ¸ù±¾¾ÍÃ»ÓÐÏë¸úÕâÖÖ¡°µÍµÈÉúÎï¡±¹µÍ¨µÄÒâÔ¸£¬ËùÒÔ¼ÈÈ»Ã»ÓÐÈËµÄ»°¾ÍÓÉÎÒÀ´ºÃÁË¡£¾¡Á¿»ºÂýµÄ¿¿½üÄÇ¸öºÚÉ«µÄÉúÎï£¬È»ºóÔÚÄÇË«ÂÌÉ«µÄÑÛ¾¦ÀïÃæ¿´µ½ÁËÉîÉîµÄÍ´³þ£¬»¹ÓÐ»ìÂÒºÍ¿Ö¾å¡­¡­Ó¦¸ÃÊÇÎÞÒâÖÐ´³½øÀ´µÄ°É£¿»òÕßÊÇ¡­¡­±»ÄÇÐ©¾«Áé·¢ÏÖºó×·É±µÄÔµ¹Ê£¿²»¹ÜÔõÑùÒÑ¾­ÊÜÁËºÜÖØµÄÉË£¬ËùÒÔ²ÅÓú¼ÓµÄÎ£ÏÕ¡£   
¡°º¢×Ó¿ìÒª±»ÄãÀÕËÀÁË£¬ÄÇÑù×ÓÄã¿É¾ÍÃ»ÓÐÈËÖÊÁËÓ´¡£¡±   
Î¢Î¢Ð¦×ÅËµ£¬È»ºóÈ·¶¨¼´Ê¹ÊÇORCSÒ²ÊÇ¿ÉÒÔÌýµÄ¶®¹«ÓÃÓïµÄ£¬ÖÁÉÙÌýµÄ¶®ÒâË¼£¬ÒòÎªËûÓÌÔ¥ÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬·ÅËÉÁË½ôÀÕ×Å°®ºÕÂåË¹µÄÊÖ±Û£¬¶øÑÛ¾¦ÔòÕýÔÚ¿´×ÅÎÒ£¬ÎÞÒÉÕâÊÇÒ»¸ö»ú»á¡­¡­Ò»¸ö±»ÆÚ´ýµÄ»ú»á¡£   
Ö»ÊÇÒ»Ë²¼ä¡£   
¾«ÁéÃÇÑ¸½ÝµÄ¶¯×÷È·ÊµÈÃÈËÎÞ»°¿ÉËµ¡ª¡ª¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÓÃÁ÷³©µÄ¶¯×÷½«Ø°Ê×²å½øÁËÄÇ¸öÉúÎïµÄ¼çëÎ£¬ÓÚÊÇ°®ºÕÂåË¹µôÔÚÁËµØÉÏ£¬¶ø¼¸ºõÊÇÁ¢¼´µÄ£¬´Ó²»ÖªÊ²Ã´µØ·½·ÉÀ´µÄÓð¼ý´Ì½øÁËORCSµÄÉíÌå£¬Ëû¿ªÊ¼·¢³öÆàÀ÷µÄ°§ºÅ¡ª¡ªÈçÍ¬Ò°ÊÞÒ»ÑùµÄÉùÒôÈÃºÜ¶à¾«Áé¶¼Îæ×¡ÁË¶ú¶ä¡£   
ÄÇ¸öºÚÉ«µÄÉúÎïµ¹ÏÂÈ¥µÄÊ±ºòÎÒ±ÕÆðÁËÑÛ¾¦¡£   
°®ºÕÂåË¹ºÍ°£À­µ¤ÒÑ¾­±»ÀÏºüÀê½ô½ô±§ÔÚÁË»³Àï£¬Òò´Ë¼´Ê¹ÏûÊ§Ò²ÎÞËùÎ½ÁË°É£¿ÕâÃ´Ïë×Å¾Í´òËãÁ¢¼´×ªÉíÀë¿ª£¬¿ÉÊÇÈ´ÒòÎªÑÛÇ°µÄ¾°Ïó¶øÎÞ·¨Âõ¶¯½Å²½¡ª¡ªÄÇ¸öÉúÎïÕýÔÚ¿ÞÆü£¬ËûµÄÉíÌåÒòÎªÌÛÍ´¶ø¾·ÂÎ×Å£¬»ìºÏ×ÅÑªÒºÑÕÉ«µÄÀáË®È·ÊµµÄ´ÓÄÇË«ÑÛ¾¦ÀïÁ÷ÁËÏÂÀ´£¬ËûÍ½ÀÍµÄ°Ñ×¦×ÓÒ»°ãµÄÊÖÉì³öÈ¥£¬ºÃÏñÔÚÆòÇóÊ²Ã´£¬µ«ÊÇµÃµ½µÄ¡­¡­Ö»ÓÐÑá¶ñÑÛ¹â¶øÒÑ£¬¾«ÁéÃÇ±ÉÒÄµÄ¿´×ÅËû£¬ÈçÍ¬ÔÚ¿´Ê²Ã´»àÎïÒ»°ã¡£   
±ùÀä¿ªÊ¼ÂûÑÓ£¬¸Ð¾õÎÂÈáµÄÑÕÉ«Ò»µãÒ»µãµÄ¿ªÊ¼ÍËÈ¥£¬Ä³ÖÖ±»Òþ²ØµÄ×ïÉ«¿ªÊ¼´ÓÄÚÐÄÉî´¦¸¡ÏÖ³öÀ´£¬ÐÄµ×ÓÐÊ²Ã´¼â½Ð×Å£¬·¢³öºÍÄÇ¸öºÚÉ«»îÎïµÄ²Ò½ÐÏàËÆµÄ°§Ãù£¬ÓÚÊÇºôÎüÀ§ÄÑµÄºóÍË×Å£¬´òËãÀë¿ª£¬µ«ÊÇÔÚ×ªÉíµÄË²¼ä£¬È´¿´µ½Ò»¸ö¾«Áé¡ª¡ª¾«ÁéÕ½Ê¿£¬´ø×ÅÑá¶ñµÄ±íÇéÌßÁËÄÇ¸öºÚÉ«µÄÉúÎïÒ»½Å¡£   
¡°Ð°¶ñµÄ¶«Î÷¡£¡±   
ÇáÃïµÄÉùÒôÈÃÈËÃ÷°×¾«ÁéÓïÒ²¿ÉÒÔÓÐÈç´Ë·èÈñµÄÉùÒô£¬ÓÚÊÇ¡­¡­ÄÔÖÐµÄÏÒ¶ÏÁË¡£   
¡°Àë¿ªËû¡£¡±   
ÀäÀäµÄµÉÊÓ£¬ºÁ²»»³ÒÉ×Ô¼º±ùÀäµÄÊÓÏß»áÊ¹ÈËÎ·¾å£¬ÒòÎª¡­¡­ÕæÊµµÄ×Ô¼º¼´Ê¹ÊÇ×Ô¼º¶¼Î·¾å²»ÒÑ¡£ºÜÇå³þÄÇÊÇ¶àÃ´ÊÉÑªºÍºÁÎÞÈËÐÔµÄÃÍÊÞ°¡£¬Òò´Ë²Å¿ÉÒÔÔÚËûÈËµÄÏÊÑªÖ®ÉÏÎÞ¹¼µÄÎ¢Ð¦×Å£¬Çá¼ú×Å±ðÈËµÄÉúÃüÈ´Ñá¾ë×Å×Ô¼ºµÄÉú»î¡­¡­¶øÕâÑùµÄÑÛ¹â£¬ÊÇ²»»á²»±»¾åÅÂµÄ¡ª¡ªÒòÎª¶Ô·½ÊÇÖ»Éú»îÔÚµ¥´¿µÄÊÀ½çÖÐ£¬ÐÅ·î×Å¾ø¶ÔµÄÕýÒå²¢Ô÷¶ñ×Å¾ø¶ÔµÄºÚ°µµÄÎïÖÖ£¬Ö»ÊÇ¡­¡­¾«Áé¶øÒÑ¡£   
ÂúÒâµÄ¿´µ½ºÚ·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÎ·ËõµÄºóÍË£¬ÓÚÊÇ²»ÔÙÏòÄÇÐ©ÃÀÀöµÄÉúÎï¶àÍ¶È¥Ò»ÂÆÊÓÏß£¬Ö»ÊÇÎ¢Î¢ÀäÐ¦×Å´©¹ýÄÇÐ©²ïÒì¡¢Ñá¶ñºÍÎ·¾åµÄÊÓÏßËù½»Ö¯³ÉµÄÍø£¬×ßÏòÄÇ¸öºÚÉ«µÄÉúÎï£¬ÄÇ¸öÎÛ»àµÄÉúÎï£¬ÄÇ¸öÓµÓÐ×ïÉ«µÄÆ¤·ô¡¢Ò°ÊÞµÄÑÀºÍ×¦ÒÔ¼°¸¯ÀÃµÄÁé»êµÄÉúÎï£¬È»ºóÇáÇáµÄ¹òÔÚÉí±ß¡­¡­ÎÕ×¡ÄÇÉìÏòÐé¿ÕµÄÊÖ¡£   
¡°ÈôÄã»¹ÓÐÏ£Íû£¬´Ë¿Ì½«Íê½á£»ÈôÄãÔø¾­·¸×ï£¬´Ë¿Ì½«±»¿íË¡£»ÈôÉúÃü´øÀ´Í´¿à£¬´Ë¿ÌËü½«ÖÕ½á£»Èô¡­¡­ÄãµÄÁé»ê»Øµ½ËüËùÀ´Ö®´¦£¬Ô¸Ëü³ÁË¯£¬¾ö²»ÔÙ¡­¡­ËÕÐÑ¡£¡±   
Ôø¾­Ëµ¹ýµÄ»°ÔÙÒ»´ÎËµ³ö£¬Ö»²»¹ý¡­¡­¶ÔÏó´ÓÈËÀà»»³ÉÁËORCS¡£¸Ð¾õµ½ÎÕÔÚÊÖÖÐµÄºÚÉ«¼¡·ô´«À´×ÅµÍµÍµÄÈÈ¶È£¬µ«ÊÇÄÇ¸öºÚÉ«µÄÉúÎïÒÑ¾­ÎÞ·¨ÔÙ¶¯ÁË£¬ËûÒÀ¾ÉÇáÎ¢µÄ¾·ÂÎ×Å£¬´ÓºíÁüÀï·¢³öÐ¡Ð¡µÄ°§Ãù£¬È»ºó£¬ÖÕÓÚ¡­¡­ËûÍ£Ö¹ÁËºôÎü¡£   
¡°±ðÅöËû¡£¡±   
ÔÚµ±ÄÇÐ©¾«Áé×ß¹ýÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬µÍÉùµÄËµ¡£Ò²Ðí»á±»µ±×÷Ê²Ã´Ä§Îï¶øÒ»ÆðÉ±µô°É£¿²»¹ýÒÑ¾­ÎÞËùÎ½ÁË¡­¡­Î¢Î¢Ì§ÆðÍ·¿´ÏòÂÏÉú×ÓµÄ·½Ïò£¬Á¢¼´¿´µ½ÁËÎ·¾åµÄÊÓÏßºÍ¾ªÒÉ²»¶¨µÄ±íÇé£¬ÔÚÄÇÒ»¿ÌÌýµ½ÁËÉíÌåÖÐÊ²Ã´ËéµôµÄÉùÒô¡£ÖªµÀËüÒ»Ö±ÔÚËéÁÑ×Å£¬Ò»Æ¬Ò»Æ¬µÄµôÂäÈ´ÒÀ¾ÉÎ¢ÈõµÄÕõÔú×Å£¬µ«ÊÇÈ´²»ÄÜÈ·¶¨£¬»¹ÄÜ¹»ÕõÔú¶à¾Ã¡­¡­×ÜÓÐÒ»Ìì»á¡­¡­Ê²Ã´¶¼²»Ê£°É£¬ÕâÃ´ÏëÕâ¾ÍÎ¢Î¢µÄÐ¦ÆðÀ´£¬»Ã¾³¡ª¡ªÖÕ¾¿»¹ÊÇ×Ô¼º´òÆÆµÄ¡£   
½«×°ÊÎµÄÈ¹°ÚÕû¸öËºÁËÏÂÀ´£¬ËæÒâµÄÑÚ¸ÇÔÚÄÇ¾ßÒ»·ÖÖÓÇ°»¹ÓÐºôÎüµÄÊ¬ÌåÉÏ¡ª¡ªÃ»ÓÐÁé»êµÄÊ¬ÌåÒÑ¾­ºÁÎÞÒâÒå¡£Ì§Í·µÄÊ±ºò£¬Ä¿¹â¶ÔÉÏÁËÁÖ¹ÈÖ®ÍõÉîºÚÉ«µÄÑÛ¾¦£¬²»ÓÉµÃ£¬ÕÀ¿ªÒ»¸öÐ¦ÈÝ¡ª¡ªÒÑ¾­²»ÔÙÎ·¾åÄÇÌ½Ñ°µÄÑÛ¹âÁËÄØ¡£   
/Elrond¸óÏÂ£¬ÎÒ¾ÍÔÚÕâÀï£¬²»ÕÚÑÚÒ²²»¶ã²Ø£¬Ö»ÊÇ¡­¡­Äã½«»áÓÐÓÂÆøÈÃÄãµÄÐÄ¿¿½üÕâºÚÉ«µÄÉîÔ¨Âð£¿/   
ÓÃÑÛ¾¦ÕâÃ´ËßËµ£¬Á¢¼´¿´µ½ÄÇºÚÉ«·ºÀÄ³ÉÉî²»¼ûµ×µÄº£Ñó£¬²»ÓÉµÃ¼ÓÉîÁËÐ¦ÈÝ£¬ÐÄÈ´Æ£±¹µÄÎÞ·¨ÔÚËßËµÈÎºÎ¡£   
¡°Äã²»¸ÃÁ¯ÃõËû£¬ËûÊÇ¸öORCS¡£¡±Ò²ÐíÊÇ¿´²»ÏÂÈ¥ÁË£¬Î¬µÏÀòËþ×ß½üÁË£¬µÍµÍµÄËµ¡£µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­¾¡¹ÜÈç´Ë£¬È´»¹ÊÇ±»´ÌÍ´ÁË£¬Ö»ÊÇÒÑ¾­Á¬·´²µ»òÕß½âÊÍµÄÁ¦Æø¶¼²»ÔÙÓÐÁË£¬½ö½öÊÇÎ¢Î¢µÄÐ¦×Å£¬¿ÉÊÇÒÑ¾­ÂéÄ¾µÄÉñ¾­È´ÒòÎªÒ»¾ä»°¶ø±»µãÈ¼ÁË°µ»ð¡£   
¡°ÈËÀàµÄÖÇ»ÛÈÃÄãÃÇÈ¥Á¯Ãõ×Ô¼ºµÄµÐÈËÂð£¿¶øÇÒÊÇÈç´ËÎÛ»àÇÒ±°¼úµÄÉúÎï¡£¡±ÂÜÁÖµÄ¾«Áé£¬¹ûÕæ°ÁÂýÄØ¡­¡­   
¡°Èç¹ûÎÒÔøÓÐÁ¯Ãõ£¬ÄÇÃ´Ëü½«ÊôÓÚ¸óÏÂ¡ª¡ªÒòÎªÄúµÄÓÞ´ÀºÍÇ³±¡¡£¡±ÎÞÊÓ¶Ô·½±äÉ«µÄÁ³£¬ÀäÐ¦Õ¹¿ªµÄÒ»Ë²¼äÉùÒôÒÑ¾­»¯ÎªÁË±ùÀäµÄ°µ»ð£¬¡°µ«ÎÒ²¢²»ÈÏÎª×Ô¼ºÓÐ×Ê¸ñÈ¥Á¯ÃõÄú¡ª¡ªÒòÎªÎÒÒ²²»¹ýÊÇ¸öÎ±ÉÆÕß¡£²»¹ýÈç¹û¸óÏÂÃ»ÓÐ·¸¹ý¡®÷Ò÷Ñ¡¯¡¢¡®Ì°À·¡¯¡¢¡®ÀÁ¶è¡¯¡¢¡®ÒùÓû¡¯¡¢¡®½¾°Á¡¯¡¢¡®¼µ¶Ê¡¯ºÍ¡®±©Å­¡¯ÖÐµÄÈÎºÎÒ»×Ú£¬ÎÒ³ÐÈÏÄú±ÈÎÒÕâ¸öÈËÀàÒªÇ¿µÄ¶à£¬²»¹ýÈç¹ûÄúÈÏÎªÄúÓÐ×Ê¸ñÇáÃïÄÇÐ©ºÚ°µµÄÔìÎï£¬ÄÇÃ´ÄúÊÇ·ñ´ÓÀ´Ã»ÓÐÔ÷ºÞ¹ý£¿»òÕß´ÓÀ´Ã»ÓÐ×çÖä¹ý£¿»òÕß´ÓÀ´Ã»ÓÐÉ±ÉË±ðÈË¹ý£¿Èç¹ûÄúÓÐ£¬ÄúÒ²²»¹ýÊÇÒ»¸öÔÚºÚ°µ±ßÔµµÄÄ±É±Õß¡ª¡ªÒòÎªÀíÓÉ²¢²»ÖØÒª£¬ÉúÃü±¾Éí²¢Ã»ÓÐÇø±ð¡£¡±   
±ùÀäµÄÎ¢Ð¦×Å£¬ÒòÎª¶Ô·½µÄÑÆ¿ÚÎÞÑÔ¶ø¸Ðµ½°µµ÷µÄ¿ìÀÖ£¬µ«ÊÇÈ¥ÎÞ·¨µÖÓùÄÚÐÄÃÖÂþÉÏÀ´µÄº®Òâ¡£   
¡°ÎÒ²»¸ÃÎÊÄúÄÇ¸öÎÊÌâ£¬¡±×ß¹ýºÚµÄ¾«ÁéÍõÉí±ßÊ±£¬ÎÒµÍµÍµÄËµ£¬¡°ÒòÎª¾«ÁéºÍÈËÀà¡­¡­Ã»ÓÐÊ²Ã´Çø±ð¡£¡±   
  
µÚ°ËÕÂ Peregrinus (Òì°îÈË)   
  
Ë³×ÅÔ°ÁÖµÄÐ¡¾¶Ò»²½Ò»²½µÄ×ß×Å£¬ºÜÇåÎúµÄ¸Ð¾õµ½ÁÖ¼ä³±ÊªµÄ·ç·÷¹ýÁ³ÅÓ£¬»¨²ÝµÄÏãÆøµ­µ­µÄÃÖÂþ×Å£¬Èç´ËÌñÒÝ£¬Èç´ËÓÅÑÅ¡ª¡ªÕâ¾ÍÊÇÀûÎÄµÂ¶ûµÄÒ¹£¬ËüÀíÓ¦Èç´Ëµ¥´¿£¬ÈçÇÒÃÀºÃ£¬Òò´Ë¡­¡­ÓÐÒ»Ð©ÊÇ×¢¶¨²»¸Ã´æÔÚµÄ¡£   
¿´×Å×Ô¼ºµÄÊÖÕÆ¿ªÊ¼Ò»µãÒ»µãµÄ±äµÃÍ¸Ã÷£¬ºÜÃ÷°×µÄÈ·¶¨ÊÇÒòÎª¾«ÉñÁ¦µÄÔµ¹Ê¡£±Ï¾¹Ö»ÊÇÒ»¸ö¾«ÉñÌå£¬Òò´Ë¼ÈÈ»ÒÑ¾­Ã»ÓÐÁôÔÚÕâÀïµÄÒâÔ¸£¬ÄÇÃ´ÏûÊ§¡­¡­Ö»²»¹ýÊÇÔçÍíµÄÊÂÇé°ÕÁË¡£ÉíÌåÓ¦¸ÃÔç¾ÍÒÑ¾­ËÀµôÁË£¬¶øÏÖÔÚÈç¹ûÁé»êÒ²ÏûÊ§µÄ»°£¬ÄÇÃ´£¬¾ÍÕæµÄÊÇÍêÍêÈ«È«µÄÊ²Ã´¶¼Ã»ÓÐÁôÏÂÄØ¡­¡­   
¡¡Èº·åÒ»Æ¬£¬   
³Á¼Å£¬   
Ê÷ÉÒÎ¢·ç£¬   
Á²¼££¬   
ÁÖÖÐÆÜÄñ   
¼êÄ¬£¬   
ÉÔ´ýÄãÒ²£¬   
°²Ï¢¡£   
ÇáÇáµÄÒ÷ËÐ¸èµÂµÄÊ«£¬¸Ð¾õÒâÊ¶Ò»µãÒ»µã±äµÃ¿ÕÃ££¬¼ÈÈ»¾ö¶¨ÒªËÀÈ¥£¬ÄÇÃ´ÖÁÉÙÒªÔÚÏ²»¶µÄµØ·½ÄØ¡­¡­ÕâÃ´Ïë×Å£¬×Ô×ÔÈ»È»µÄ£¬¾Í×ßÏòÁËÊé·¿¡ª¡ª±Ï¾¹ÊÇ¶ºÁôÊ±¼ä×î³¤µÄµØ·½¡£Ò»±ßÕâÃ´Ïë×ÅÒ»±ß×ß£¬ÍÆ¿ª·¿ÃÅµÄÊ±ºò·¢¾õ¹ûÕæÃ»ÓÐÈË¡ª¡ªÓ¦¸Ã¶¼Ã¦×Å´¦ÀíÑç»áÉÏµÄÂÒ×ÓÈ¥ÁË°É£¿ÕâÃ´Ëµµ½ÊÇ×Ô¼º¸ø×Ô¼ºÒ»¸ö¶À´¦µÄ»ú»áÁË¡£   
»·¹ËËÄÖÜ£¬·¢¾õÒ»ÇÐ¶¼ºÍÔç³¿Àë¿ªµÄÊ±ºòÒ»Ñù¡ª¡ªÓÃÀ´¸øÂÏÉú×Ó×ö¿Î±¾µÄ¡¶²ÝÒ¶¼¯¡·ÕýÌ¯¿ªÔÚÊé×ÀÉÏ£¬Ò»Ö»ÓðÃ«±Ê·ÅÔÚÅÔ±ß¡ª¡ªºÚÉ«µÄÓðÃ«£¬ÊÇ°£À­µ¤µÄ¡ª¡ª½ô¿¿×Å±ÊµÄÑòÆ¤Ö½¾íÊÇ×Ô¼º³¢ÊÔ×ÅÓÃÐÁ´ïÓïÐ´µÄÊ«£¬¶øÅÔ±ßµÄÖ½¾íÔòÊÇÐÖµÜÁ©µÄÖÐÎÄ×÷Òµ¡­¡­ÕâÑù¿´×Å¿´×Å£¬²»ÓÉ¾Í¾õµÃÉË¸Ð¡£   
Ö»ÊÇ¾²¾²µÄÕ¾×Å£¬È´½¥½¥µÄ¸Ð¾õÁ¬Õ¾Á¢µÄÁ¦Æø¶¼Ã»ÓÐÁË£¬ÓÚÊÇË÷ÐÔ×øµ½ÁË´°ÅÔµÄÉ³·¢ÉÏ£¬±§×ÅÏ¥¸Ç£¬°Ñ×Ô¼ºËõ³ÉÒ»ÍÅ¡£   
¡°¶àÉÙÄêÁË£¬¶¼»¹ÊÇÕâÖÖÃ¨µÄÏ°¹ß¡­¡­¡±   
²»ÓÉµÃ¶ú±ß¾Í»Øµ´ÆðÊìÏ¤µÄÉùÒô£¬ºÜ¶àÄêÒÔÇ°¾ÍÒÑ¾­ÓÀÔ¶ÎÞ·¨ÔÙ¼ûµ½µÄÄÐÈËµÄÁ³£¬ÇåÎúµÄ¸¡ÏÖÔÚÑÛÇ°£¬ÓÚÊÇ£¬Ð¦µÄÅ¯Å¯¡£   
¡°ºÜ¿ì¾Í¿ÉÒÔ¼ûµ½ÁËà¸£¬ÒòÎªÖÕÓÚ¿ÉÒÔµ½ÄãÄÇÀïÈ¥ÁËÄØ¡­¡­¡±à«à«µÄËµ£¬Ìýµ½×Ô¼ºÑÆÑÆµÄÉùÒôÏûÉ¢ÔÚ¿ÕÆøÀï£¬¶ø×Ô¼º¡­¡­Ò²ÒÑ¾­¿ªÊ¼½¥½¥µÄÈÚ»¯ÔÚÕâ¾²¾²µÄÒ¹É«Àï£¬Í¸Ã÷µÄÑÕÉ«ÒÑ¾­ÓÉÖ¸¼âÃÖÂþµ½ÁËÊÖ±Û£¬ÏàÐÅºÜ¿ìµÄ£¬¾Í»áÍêÈ«µÄ½áÊøÁËÄØ¡£   
Î¢Î¢µÄÐ¦×Å£¬ËæÊÖ´ò¿ªÁË·ÅÔÚ×ÀÉÏµÄWALKMAN£¬³éµô¶ú»ú£¬²ÌÇÙã¼ÀÁµÄÉùÒô¾Í¿ªÊ¼Æ®¸¡ÔÚ¿ÕÆøÀï£¬¸Ð¾õ¾ëÒâÒ»²ãÒ»²ãµÄµ´ÁËÉÏÀ´£¬ÓÚÊÇ½¥½¥µÄ±ÕÉÏÁËË«ÑÛ£¬Ìý×ÅÄÇ¸öÓÀÔ¶²»ÀÏµÄÅ®ÈËÒ÷³ª×ÅÊÀ¼äµÄ²×É£¡­¡­   
×ª¹ýÕâÒ»È¦ Ãæ¶ÔÍ¬ÑùµÄ·½Ïò   
Ô­À´¼á³ÖµÄÎè²½ ´Ó²»ÍËÈÃ   
ÊÇË­ÈÃÎÒÊ§È¥ñæ³Ö ÑÛ¹âÓÎµ´   
ÃÔã¯µÄÒ¹¿Õ ÎèÓ°Ò¡»Î   
¸ÃÁôµÄÁô²»×¡ ¸ÃÈ¥µÄÔçÊ§È¥   
ÃÎÌ«¶à Ò¹Ì«³¤   
°®Ì«¶à ºÞÌ«¶à ÇéÌ«¶à ³îÌ«¶à   
ÆÚ´ý»ÃÏë¶¼Ò»Ñù   
¸ÃÁôµÄÁô²»×¡ ¸ÃÈ¥µÄÔçÊ§È¥   
ÃÎÌ«¶à Ò¹Ì«³¤   
°®Ì«¶à ºÞÌ«¶à ÇéÌ«¶à ³îÌ«¶à   
ÃÎÌ«¶à ºÞÒ¹³¤ ºÞÒ¹³¤¡­¡­   
Ò»¸öÈËµÄÒ¹Íí£¬¹ûÕæ»¹ÊÇ¡­¡­ºÞÒ¹³¤°¡¡­¡­Ä£ºýµÄÏë×Å£¬µ«ÊÇÁ÷¶¯µÄ¿ÕÆøÈ´Í»È»¼ä³öÏÖÁËÒ»¸öÐ¡Ð¡µÄ¶ÏÕÂ¡£   
¡°Äã¿´ÉÏ²»Ì«ºÃ¡­¡­¡±   
ÊìÏ¤µÄÉùÒô´ø×Åµ­µ­µÄ²¨¶¯£¬µ«ÊÇÒÑ¾­Ã»ÓÐÁ¦ÆøÔÙÈ¥·Ö±æÄÇÊÇÊ²Ã´£¬Ö»ÊÇ¸ü¼ÓµÄ±§½ôÁË×Ô¼º£¬Ëõ½ø×Ô¼ºÐ¡Ð¡µÄÊÀ½çÖÐÈ¥£¬¾Ü¾øÌý£¬Ò²¾Ü¾øÏë£¬µ«ÊÇÈ´±»Ö´ÖøµÄ½ô×¥×Å²»·Å¡£   
¡°SopranoÐ¡½ã£¿²»Òª½ôÂð£¿¡±   
²»Òª½ô¡­¡­Ö»²»¹ýÊÇÒªËÀµôÁË¶øÒÑ£¬ËùÒÔ¿ÉÒÔ°ÝÍÐÄãÈÃÎÒÒ»¸öÈË°²°²¾²¾²µÄËÀÂð£¿ÔÚÐÄÀïÕâÃ´Ïë£¬È´¾ëµÄËµ²»³ö¿Ú£¬µ«ÊÇ¶Ô·½È´»º»ºµÄ¿¿½üÁË£¬È»ºó¡­¡­Ôø¾­´ÓÍ´¿àÖÐÍì¾È¹ýÎÒµÄÊÖÕÆ£¬ÔÙÒ»´ÎÇá·ÅÔÚÁËÎÒµÄ¶îÍ·ÉÏ¡£   
¡°±ðÅöÎÒ¡£¡±ÓÃ¾¡È«ÉíÁ¦ÆøÒ²Ö»ÄÜ·¢³öÐ¡Ð¡µÄÉùÒô¶øÒÑ£¬µ«ÊÇ¶ÔÓÚ¾«ÁéÃôÈñµÄÌý¾õÀ´Ëµ£¬Ó¦¸Ã×ã¹»ÁË¡£Î¢Î¢µÄÕö¿ªÑÛ¾¦£¬Á¬ÔÚÑÛÉñÖÐ¼ÓÈëÒ»Ë¿¸ÐÇé¶¼³ÉÁËÉÝ³ÞµÄÊÂÇé£¬Òò´ËÖ»ÄÜÓÃ¿ÕÃ£µÄÑÛÉñ×¢ÊÓ×Å£¬ÓÃÎ¢ÈõµÄÉùÒôÃ÷°×µÄ±íÊ¾×Ô¼ºµÄ¾Ü¾ø¡£   
¡°±ðÀíÎÒ£¬ÏÖÔÚÎÒ²»Ïë¸úÈÎºÎÒ»¸ö¾«ÁéËµ»°¡­¡­¡±   
ËùÒÔÇëÄãÀë¿ª£¬ÈÃÎÒÒ»¸öÈË½áÊøÒ»ÇÐ¡ª¡ªµ«ÊÇÒÑ¾­Á¬Ëµ³öºó°ë¾ä»°µÄÁ¦Æø¶¼Ã»ÓÐÁË£¬ÉõÖÁÁ¬ÑÛ¾¦¶¼ÎÞ·¨±ÕÉÏ£¬»Ð»ÐÈ»¿ÉÒÔÒþÒþµÄÌý¼û£¬´Å´øÀïµÄÍõ·ÆÔÚ³ª×ÅÍüÈ´Óë¼Ç×¡µÄÊ±¼ä£¬ÓÚÊÇ¸Ð¾õ×Ô¼ºËÆºõÊÇÎ¢Î¢µÄÐ¦ÁË£¬µ«ÊÇÈ´ÎÞ·¨È·¶¨¡ª¡ªÒòÎªÒÑ¾­Á¬Ó³ÈëÑÛÁ±µÄÉíÓ°¶¼ÎÞ·¨¿´Çå³þ£¬Ö»ÓÐÄ£Ä£ºýºýµÄÓ°×Ó¶øÒÑ£¬¶øÒâÊ¶¡­¡­ÒÑ¾­½¥½¥µÄÄ£ºýÏûÉ¢£¬È»ºó¡­¡­Ôø¾­½µÁÙ¹ýÒ»´ÎµÄ¾çÍ´¿ªÊ¼½¥½¥µÄ¸¡ÏÖ£¬ÎÞ¿ÉÖÆÖ¹µÄÍ´³þÊ¹ÒÑ¾­Î¢ÈõµÄºôÎüÎÉÂÒ£¬ÓÚÊÇÊÓÏß¿ªÊ¼³Áµíµ½ºÚÉ«µÄ¿Õ¼äÖÐÈ¥£¬¶øÄÇÐ©çÎç¿µÄ¸èÉù£¬È´ÒÑ¾­½¥½¥µÄÍêÈ«Ìý²»¼û£¬Í´¿àµÄÕÅ¿ª×ì£¬ÏëÒª·¢³ö¼â½Ð£¬µ«ÊÇ±ùÀäµÄ¶«Î÷È´·è¿ñµÄÓ¿ÈëÁËÉíÌå£¬¸¯Ê´×ÅÎÒ£¬¿ÐÊÉ×ÅÎÒ¡ª¡ªÎÒµÄÒ»ÇÐ£¬ËùÒÔ½¥½¥µÄÁ¬¡°ÎÒ¡±¶¼¿ªÊ¼³ÉÁËÄ£ºýµÄ¸ÅÄî£¬µ«ÊÇÓÐÒ»Ð©ÉùÒôÈ´¿ªÊ¼½¥½¥µÄÇåÎúÆðÀ´¡­¡­   
¡°Ã¨¶ù£¬ÐÑ¹ýÀ´°¡£¡¡±   
ÄÇ²»ÊÇÎÒ¡£ÄÜ¹»ÕâÃ´½ÐÎÒµÄÈË£¬Ôç¾ÍÒÑ¾­ËÀÁË¡£   
¡°Lydian£¡¡±   
ÄÇÒ²²»ÊÇÎÒ£¬ÄÇ²»¹ýÊÇÄ³¸öÅ®ÈËµÄÍâ±í£¬»òÕßÇû¿Ç¡£   
ÄÄÒ»¸ö²ÅÊÇÎÒ£¿   
¡°Ü°£¬ÄãÕæµÄºÃÂý¡£¡±   
Î¢Î¢µÄÐ¦ÁËÆðÀ´¡ª¡ª×Ô¼ºÒ»Ö±ÔÚµÈµÄ£¬²»¾ÍÊÇÕâ¸öÉùÒôÂð£¿ËùÒÔºÁ²»ÓÌÔ¥µÄ£¬°ÑÊÖÉìÁË³öÈ¥£¬µ«ÊÇÔÚÖ¸¼âÏà´¥µÄÒ»Ë²¼ä¡­¡­   
ËùÓÐµÄÒ»ÇÐ¶¼ÏûÊ§ÁË¡£   
ÉùÒôºÍºÚ°µ£¬ËùÑáÆúºÍËùÆÚ´ýµÄÒ»ÇÐ¶¼ÍêÈ«µÄÏûÊ§£¬ÒâÊ¶ºÍÁ¦Á¿¼±ËÙµÄ»Øµ½ÁËÉíÌåÖÐ£¬Ò»¸öÇåÎúµÄÉùÒôºô»½×Å¡£   
¡°Soprano£¬Latin lyaa-hen.¡±   
È·ÊµµÄ£¬Õö¿ªÁËÑÛ¾¦£¬µ«ÊÇÂ¶³öµÄÑÛ•ÓÀïÈ´°üº¬ÁËÍòÇ§É±Òâ¡ª¡ªÎªÁËÄÇ¸öµ¨¸Ò´ò¶ÏÄÇÆÚ´ýÒÑ¾ÃµÄ°²Ãßµ½À´µÄÈË£¡É²ÄÇ¼äºÖÉ«ÓëºÚÉ«ÎÞÉùµÄ¶Ô×²ÔÚÁËÒ»Æð£¬µ«ÄÇÐ©±ùÀäµÄÉ±ÒâÈ´¾²¾²µÄ³Á½øÁËÄÇÆ¬ÎÞ±ßÎÞ¼ÊµÄÉîºÚÉ«º£Ñó£¬ÓÚÊÇ£¬Ö»Ò»Ë²£¬ÒÑÈ»ÇåÐÑ¡£   
¡°Äú¸ÉÁËÊ²Ã´£¿¡±   
¡°°ÑÄã´ÓÂü¶àË¹»½»ØÀ´¡ª¡ªÄÇ²¢²»ÊÇÄã¸ÃÈ¥µÄµØ·½¡£¡±   
¡°ÄúÒÔÎªÄúÊÇË­£¿ManwÂð£¿¶øÎÒÒªÓÉÄú¾ö¶¨ÎÒµÄÉúËÀ£¿¡±   
ÆÚÍûµÄ°²Ãß±»¶á×ßµÄ·ßÅ­È¼ÉÕ×Å£¬¼âÈñµÄÖÊÎÊÈÃÑÛÇ°µÄ¾«ÁéÇáÇáµÄ±ÕÉÏÁËË«ÑÛ£¬µ«µ±ÄÇË«ºÚÉ«•ÓíøÔÙÒ»´Î³öÏÖÊ±£¬ÒÀ¾ÉÈçÍ¬ºÆÈ»µÄ´óº££¬¶øÖ»ÊÇÎÞÓïµÄ¾²¾²µÄÄýÊÓ£¬ËùÓÐµÄ·ßÅ­¾ÍÒÑ±»ÖÏÏ¢¡£   
¡°ÎÒÎÞÒâ´ÌÉËÄú£¬ÎÒÖ»ÊÇ¡­¡­ÎÞ·¨´¦Àí×Ô¼ºµÄ·ßÅ­¡£¡±   
Æ£¾ëµÄµÍÓï£¬ÔÙÒ»´Î¸Ð¾õ×Ô¼ºÈíÈõÇÒÎÞÁ¦£¬ÓÚÊÇ½«Í·ÂñÔÚÏ¥¸ÇÉÏ£¬Á¬Ò»¸ö×Ö¶¼²»ÏëÔÙËµ£¬Ö»Ê£ÏÂ³ÁÄ¬¾²¾²µÄÁ÷¹ýÊ±¼ä£¬Ö±µ½±»ÉùÒô´òÆÆ¡£   
¡°¾«ÁéºÍÈËÀà¡­¡­È·ÊµÃ»ÓÐÊ²Ã´·Ö±ð¡£¶ø¾«Áé²»»á·¢·è¡­¡­½ö½öÊÇÒòÎª»¹Ã»ÓÐµ½¿ÉÒÔ·¢·èµÄÊ±ºò¶øÒÑ£¬»òÕß¡­¡­»¹Ã»ÓÐ·¢·è£¬¾ÍÒÑ¾­ÒòÎªÐÄËé¶øËÀÁË¡£¡±   
µÍµÍµÄÉùÒô£¬Ã»ÓÐ¸ÐÇé£¬½ö½öÊÇËßËµ£¬Òò´ËÃ»ÓÐÌ§Í·£¬Ò²Ã»ÓÐÈ¥¿´ÄÇÕÅÁ³ÉÏµÄ±íÇé£¬µ«ÊÇµÄµÄÈ·È·µÄ£¬ÔÚÄÇ¸öÉùÒôÀï£¬ÕÒµ½ÁËÊìÏ¤µÄ¶«Î÷¡ª¡ªÓë×Ô¼ºÏàËÆµÄ¶«Î÷¡£   
¡°¾«Áé²»¸Ã¶®µÃÓÇÉË£¬Ò²²»¸Ã¶®µÃÔ÷ºÞ£¬µ«ÊÇÏÖÔÚµÄ¾«ÁéÒÑ¾­ÎÞ·¨ÔÙ»îµÄ³¬È»ÎïÍâ£¬Òò´Ë¡­¡­¾«ÁéÔÚºÜ¾ÃÒÔÇ°¾ÍÒÑ¾­±»»ÙËðÁË¡£¡±   
¡°´Ó±»èóÀ­ÃÇ·¢ÏÖµÄÊ±ºòÂð£¿¡±   
¡°Ò²Ðí¡­¡­¡±   
Î¢Î¢µÄÐ¦ÁË£¬Ì§ÆðÍ·¿´×ÅÄÇ¸öºÚ·¢µÄ¾«Áé£¬·¢¾õ²»ÖªÊ²Ã´Ê±ºòÕ¾ÔÚ´°Ç°µÄËû£¬¿´ÉÏÈ¥¾ÍÏóÊÇÒªÈÚÈë´°ÍâºÚ°µµÄÒ¹É«Àï£¬ÓÚÊÇ£¬ÇáÇáµÄ£¬·¢³öÁËÌ¾Ï¢£¬ÄÇÃ´×ÔÈ»µÄ£¬ÇáÈáµÄ¸èÉù¾Í´Ó´½¼äÁ÷Ðº³öÀ´£¬Ã»ÓÐÁËÔ­±¾µÄÆàÇÐ£¬È´¶àÁË¼¸Ðíã¼ÀÁ£¬ÈáÈáµÄ£¬¾ë¾ëµÄ£¬ÔÚ¿ÕÆøÖÐÆ®É¢¡£   
  
¿´¼ûµÄ Ï¨ÃðÁË   
ÏûÊ§µÄ ¼Ç×¡ÁË   
ÎÒÕ¾ÔÚ º£½ÇÌìÑÄ   
Ìý¼û ÍÁÈÀÃÈÑ¿   
µÈ´ý ê¼»¨ÔÙ¿ª   
°Ñ·Ò·¼ Áô½oÄêÄê   
±Ë°¶ ›]ÓÐµÆËþ   
ÎÒÒÀÈ» ÕÅÍû×Å ¡­¡­   
  
¡°ÄÇÊÇÊ²Ã´£¿¡± ºÚ·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÇáÉùµÄÎÊ×Å£¬Ëû²»Ã÷°×¸è´ÊµÄÒâË¼¡£   
¡°ÄÇÖ»ÊÇÒ»Ê×¸è¡£¡±   
µÍÉùµÄ»Ø´ð£¬È»ºóµÚÒ»´Î£¬´ÓÄÇ¸ö¸ß¹óµÄ¾«ÁéµÄÑÛ¾¦Àï£¬¿´µ½ÁËÐ¦Òâ¡£   
¡°ÎÒÏëÆðÀ´ÁË£¬Äã»¹Ç·ÎÒÒ»Ö§Îè¡£¡±   
ß×ß×ß×ß×£¿£¿£¿Ê²Ã´Ê±ºò´ðÓ¦¹ý°¡¡­¡­Î¢Î¢ÄÕÅ­µÄµÉ¹ýÈ¥£¬µ«ÊÇÁ¢¼´¾Í·¢ÏÖ¼òÖ±´íÎóµ½ÁË¼«µã£¬ÎªÊ²Ã´Ã»ÓÐÈË¸æËß¹ýÎÒÀÏºüÀêÐ¦ÆðÀ´Ò²ÊÇºÜÃÀÃÀµÄàÏ£¿5555555555~~~~Ê§²ß°¡£¡Ë÷ÐÔ¡­¡­Ò»²»×ö¶þ²»ÐÝ¡­¡­   
ÀûÂäµÄÌøÆðÀ´£¬°ÑÂ¼Òô»úÀïµÄ´Å´ø»»³ÉAlicia Keys£¬Á¢¼´µÄ£¬R&BÇáËÉµÄ¹ÄµãÏìÁËÆðÀ´£¬ÓÚÊÇÖå×Å±Ç×Ó»µ»µµÄÐ¦×Å£¬Éì³öÁËÊÖ¡£   
¡°ÌøÎè°¡£¿¿ÉÒÔ~~~~~~~~²»¹ÜÊÇÍÃ×ÓÎè»¹ÊÇÂê¿¨ÈðÄÇ¶¼Ã»ÓÐ¹ØÏµ£¬¾ÍËãÊÇºü²½¡¢Ç¡Ç¡»òÕßÌ½¸ê¶¼¿ÉÒÔÓ´~~~~~~~~~~¡±   
Å¶ºÇºÇºÇºÇ~~~~~~ÀÏºüÀêÎªÄÑµÄ±íÇéÊµÔÚÊÇºÃ¿É°®Ò®~~~~~~~~~²»¹ý¡­¡­Alicia Keys£¡£¡£¡Äã¾Í²»ÄÜ¸øµãÃæ×ÓÂï£¡ÎªÊ²Ã´Í»È»±ä³ÉButterflyz¡­¡­²Ò¡­¡­²ÒÁË¡­¡­   
¡°°¡£¬ÊÇÂýÇú×ÓÄØ¡£¡±   
°¡°¡°¡°¡£¬À´ÁË¡­¡­ÔõÃ´°ìÔõÃ´°ì¡­¡­   
¡°Soprano£¿¡±   
ÇáÈáµÄ¸ÖÇÙÉùÖÐ£¬ÐÞ³¤ÓÅÃÀµÄÊÖ¾ÍÔÚÑÛÇ°£¬Î¢Î¢Ìô×ÅÃ¼µÄ±íÇéÈÃÈËÎÞ·¨¾Ü¾ø£¬ËùÒÔ¡­¡­Ö»ÄÜÎÞÄÎµÄÐ¦×Å£¬°Ñ×Ô¼ºµÄÊÖ½»ÁË³öÈ¥¡£   
ÓÚÊÇ£¬ÔÚÕâÐ¡Ð¡µÄ·¿¼äÀï£¬¿ªÊ¼£¬ÐýÎè¡£   
Ëæ×ÅºûµûµÄ·ÉÏè¶øÐý×ª£¬·¢Ë¿ÇáÑï£¬ÑÛ¹âÃÔÂÒ£¬Ö±µ½Á¬ÐÄ¶¼ÏÝÈëÄÇÆ¬ºÚÉ«µÄº£Ñó£¬¶øÃÔÊ§ÁË¿ÉÒÔÕÒÑ°µÄ·½Ïò¡­¡­   
  
ÎèÇúÍê½áµÄÊ±ºòÌÓÀëÁËÄÇË«ÊÖ£¬Ö»ÒòÉîÖª×Ô¼ºµÄÅ³Èõ¡£   
¡°Ð»Ð»¡£¡±   
µÍÉùµÄËµ£¬µ«ÊÇÈ´Ã»ÓÐ»Ø´ð¡£ÓÚÊÇ»ØÊ×µÄÊ±ºò£¬µÚÒ»´Î£¬ÔÚÄÇÕÅÁ³ÉÏ£¬¿´µ½ÁËÒ»¸öÕæÕýµÄÐ¦ÈÝ¡£   
  
  
µÚ¾ÅÕÂ Locus sacrer £¨Ê¥µØ£©   
ÔçÉÏÐÑÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬¸Ð¾õÍ·Í´µÄºÃÏñ¸Õ¸Õ±»ÈËÍ´Å·¹ý¡£   
ÔÝÇÒ²»ÂÛµÍÑªÌÇµÍÑªÑ¹ºÍÆ¶ÑªËùÆðµÄ×÷ÓÃ£¬µ¥µ¥ÊÇ°ëÒ¹±»ÈËÅªÆðÀ´×÷âã»Ú£¬¾ÍÒÑ¾­²îÒ»µãÒªÃüÁË£¬¸üºÎ¿öÁ½¸ö¸ã²»Çå³þ×´¿öµÄÐ¡¹í¾ÓÈ»»¹Õ¼ÁËÎÒµÄ´²¡­¡­ÕæÊÇ£¬»ìÕË°¡¡­¡­   
×òÍíÄÑµÃÌìÆøÇçÀÊ£¬ÐÄÇéËäÈ»´óÆð´óÂäµ«ÊÇµ½×îºóÒ²²»´í£¬ËùÒÔÐÒÐÒ¸£¸£µÄÌý×Å¶÷ÑÅÐÒ¸£µÄ²½Èë½Ð×ö¡°ÃÎÏç¡±µÄºÃµØ·½£¬µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­¾ÓÈ»ÔÚ°ëÒ¹±»ÍÚÁËÆðÀ´£¬°´ÎÒµÄÆ¢ÆøÈ·ÊµÊÇÁ¢¼´¾ÍÏëÒªÉ±ÈËµÄ£¬µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­À´µÄ²»ÊÇÈË£¬ÊÇ¾«Áé¡­¡­²ÐÄî°¡£¬¾ÓÈ»»¹ÓÐ×Å¿É°®µÄÁ³ºÍ¿ÉÁ¯ÙâÙâµÄ±íÇé¡­¡­   
ËÀÐ¡º¢¡­¡­ÒÔÎª×°³öÕâÖÖ¿ÉÁ¯µÄÁ³¾Í»áÔ­ÁÂÄãÃÇ°¡£¿µ¨¸ÒÔÚÑç»áÉÏÄÃ¿´Ä¦¶ûÞ¢µÄÑÛÉñ¿´ÎÒ£¬ÏÖÔÚ»¹°ëÒ¹´ò½Á±¾¹¬µÄÃÀÈÝ¾õÍâ¼ÓÓÃÒ»ÕÅ±¯²ÒµÄÁ³¿´ÎÒ£¬ºßºß¡­¡­À´ÈË°¡£¬Ð¡H¡­¡­Å¶£¬²»£¬½Ð´íÁË¡ª¡ªÐ¡Àî×Ó£¬¸øÎÒ°ÑÕâÁ½¸öÍÐ³öÎçÃÅ£¬Õ¶Á¢¾öÁËÈ¥~~~~ÚÀÚÀ£¬´íÁË´íÁË£¬ÔÙÔõÃ´ËµÒ²Ó¦¸ÃÊÇ½Ð¸ßÁ¦Ê¿¡­¡­²»£¬°²¶«Äá£¿²»²»²»²»£¬¿­Èö£¿FT£¬Ê²Ã´¸úÊ²Ã´°¡£¬Ë¯ºýÍ¿ÁË¡­¡­   
ÖÕÓÚ¿ÉÒÔÇåÐÑÒ»µã£¬È»ºóÐ±Ð±µÄÄÃÒõÉ­µÄÑÛ¹â¿´×Å£¬¸ù±¾ÀÁµÄÀí£¬µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­¾ÓÈ»¿Þ¸øÎÒ¿´£¬55555~~~~~~°®ºÕÂåË¹¿Þ¾ÍÐÐÁË£¬°£À­µ¤Äã´ÕÊ²Ã´ÈÈÄÖ°¡£¡»¹¿Þ»¹¿Þ£¬ÔÙ¿ÞÒ»²¢Ìá×ÅÁì×Ó°ÑÄãÁ©ÈÓ³öÈ¥£¡   
¡°¶¼ÊÇÎÒ²»ºÃ£¬ÊÇÎÒ°Ñ¡®ÄÇ¸ö¡¯º¦ËÀµÄ¡­¡­¡±   
±¿µ°°®ºÕÂåË¹£¬Äã¾ÍÒ»Ö±µ±±¿µ°°É£¡¡®ÄÇ¸ö¡¯½ÐORCS£¬µ½µ×ÎÒÊÇ¾«Áé»¹ÊÇÄãÊÇ¾«Áé°¡£¡   
¡°ÊÇÎÒ²»¶Ô£¬ÒªÊÇ¡­¡­ÎÒ°Ñ°®ºÕÂåË¹À­¿ª¾Í²»»áÓÐÊÂÁË¡­¡­¡±   
ÄãÒÔÎªÄãÊÇË­°¡£¿Ð¡¸ñºÍÄãÀÏ°Ö¶¼Ã»·´Ó¦¹ýÀ´Ò®¡­¡­   
¡°¶¼ÊÇÎÒÃÇ²»ºÃ£¬SopranoÄã²»ÒªÉúÆøÂï£¬ÎØÎØÎØÎØÎØ~~~~~~¡±   
¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¸ãÊ²Ã´°¡£¬Ïë¿ÞµÄÊÇÎÒ°É£¿ÔÙ¿Þ£¬ÔÙ¿Þ£¬ÔÙ¿ÞÎÒÒ²¿Þ¸øÄãÃÇ¿´à¸£¡»¹¿Þ£¡ÎÒÕæµÄÒª¿ÞÁËà¸£¬Õâ¾ø¶Ô²»ÊÇÍþÐ²£¬ÎÒÕæµÄÒª¿Þà¸£¡5555555555~~~~~~ÎÒÒ²À´¿ÞºÃÁË£¬ÓÖ²»ÊÇÎÒµÄ´í£¡   
¡°ÎØÎØÎØÎØÎØÎØÎØ~~~~~~~~~~~~¡±   
Õâ½ÐÊ²Ã´£¿±§Í·Í´¿Þ£¿´ÓÐ¡µ½´óµÚÒ»´ÎÌåÑé¡­¡­²»¹ý£¬¸Ð¾õ²»´íÒ®£¡¹ûÕæ»¹ÊÇÒª¸ôÒ»¶ÎÊ±¼äÍ´¿ÞÒ»³¡ÅÅ½âÑ¹Á¦Âï£¿È·ÊµÊÇºÃÖ÷ÒâÒ®£¡ÓÚÊÇ¡­¡­   
ÓÚÊÇ¾ÍÕâÃ´¿ÞµÃË¯×ÅÁË£¬È»ºóÔçÉÏ¸Ð¾õ×Ô¼ºËÆºõÓÐÒ»°ë¶¼ÔÚ´²ÍâÃæ£¬¶øÇÒ³ÁËÀÁËÊÇÊ²Ã´Ñ¹ÔÚÍÈÉÏ°¡¡­¡­ÕâÃ´Ïë×ÅÍ»È»¸Ð¾õµ½²»¶Ô¾¢£¬È»ºóÂýÂýµÄÇåÐÑ¹ýÀ´£¬Å¬Á¦Õö¿ªÖ×Ö×µÄÑÛ¾¦¡­¡­   
ß×£¿ß×ß×ß×ß×ß×ß×£¿£¿£¿ÄãÃÇÁ½¸öËÀÐ¡¹íµ½µ×ÔÚ¸ÉÊ²Ã´°¡£¡Á¢¼´Àë¿ªÎÒµÄ´²£¡°£À­µ¤£¡ÎåÃëÖÓÖ®ÄÚÄãµÄÄÔ´ü²»´ÓÎÒµÄÍÈÉÏÒÆ×ß¾ÍÉ±ÁËÄã£¡°¡°¡°¡°¡£¡°®ºÕÂåË¹£¡£¡£¡Äãµ¨¸ÒÔÚÎÒµÄÕíÍ·ÉÏÁ÷¿ÚË®£¡£¡£¡ÄãËÀ¶¨ÁËÄã¡­¡­ÎÒÒª°ÑÄã×ö³ÉºìÉÕ¾«Áé¡­¡­   
¡°Ë­ËÀ¶¨ÁË°¡£¿¡±   
Ë²¼ä¡ª¡ªÊ¯»¯¡ª¡ª   
²»»á°É£¿Å¶ºÇºÇ¡­¡­¿ÉÊÇÕâ¸öËÆÐ¦·ÇÐ¦µÄÉùÒôºÃÊìÏ¤ÚÀ¡­¡­Å¶ºÇºÇºÇ¡­¡­¿ÉÊÇÕâ¸ö³¤ÅÛµÄÏÂ°ÚºÃÑÛÊìÚÀ¡­¡­¡­¡­Å¶ºÇºÇºÇºÇ¡­¡­¿ÉÊÇÕâË«½»ÎÕ×ÅµÄÊÖºÃÑÛÊìºÃÑÛÊìÅ¶¡ª¡ªÉÏÃæ»¹´ø×ÅÄÇ¸ö»Æ½ðÖÊµØÏâ×ÅÀ¶±¦Ê¯ºÃÏñ½Ð×öVilyaµÄ½äÖ¸Ò²ºÃÑÛÊìÅ¶¡­¡­Å¶ºÇºÇºÇºÇËùÒÔÄÇÕÅÁ³²»ÓÃ¿´¶¼ÖªµÀÒ»¶¨Ò²ºÜÑÛÊìÅ¶¡­¡­   
¡°°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡£¡£¡ÀÏºüÀê£¡£¡£¡Äã¡­¡­Äãµ½ÎÒµÄ·¿¼äÀ´¸ÉÊ²Ã´°¡°¡°¡°¡£¡£¡£¡¡±   
¡°µ±È»ÊÇÀ´ÕÒÎÒÄÇÐ©ÈÃÊÌÅ®ÃÇÕÒ±éÁËÕû¸öÀûÎÄµÂ¶û¶¼Ã»ÓÐÏÂÂäµÄ¶ù×ÓÃÇ°¡£¬¶øÇÒ¡­¡­¡±   
°¡°¡°¡°¡£¬Õâ¾ø¶ÔÊÇ»µÐ¦£¡¾ø¶Ô¾ø¶Ô¡­¡­º¹Ã«µ¹Êú½ä±¸ÖÐ£¡   
¡°¶øÇÒÎÒ¶¼²»ÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÊÇÀÏºüÀêÚÀ¡­¡­¡±   
°¡£¿°¡£¿°¡~~~~~~~~~~ÎÒ¡­¡­ÎÒ¡­¡­ËÀ¡­¡­ËÀ¶¨ÁË¡­¡­   
Á½¸öÐ¡¹í±»À­ÁËÆðÀ´£¬µ«ÊÇÎÒÈ´¼Ù×°Í·Í´¼á¾ö²»ÒªÆð´²»»ÒÂ·þ£¬È»ºó¡­¡­Ð¡¹íÃÇÒ»ÈËÒ»Êé£¬¶øÇÒÁ¬¡­¡­Á¬ÎÒ¶¼Ò»²¢´ò£¡ºÃ¡­¡­ºÃºÝÅ¶£¡555555~~~~~~ÓÃ¡¶¾«ÁéÃÀ×ê¡·ÇÃÎÒµÄÍ·ÎÒÒ²²»»á±äÆ¯ÁÁ»òÕß´ÏÃ÷°¡£¡¶øÇÒÈË¼Ò²Å²»ÒªºÍÂÜÁÖµÄÄÇÐ©¼Ò»ïÒ»Æð³Ô·¹£¡FT£¬Ð¡¸ñ»á°®ÉÏËû²ÅÓÐ¹í¡­¡­   
°¡£¿Ð¡¸ñÊÇË­£¿°¡¹þ¹þ¡­¡­½ñÌìÌìÆøºÃºÃà¸£¬ÎÒÂíÉÏ»»ÒÂ·þÔÛÃÇ´ó¼ÒÒ»ÆðÈ¥³Ô·¹°¡¡­¡­   
¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î   
»ÒÁïÁïµÄ¸ú×ÅÀÏºüÀêÒ»Æðµ½²ÍÌü£¬¹ûÕæÐ¡HÁ¢¼´Í¶À´É±ÈËµÄÑÛ¹â£¬Õæ¿÷ÀÏºüÀê¿ÉÒÔÊÓ¶ø²»¼ûÒ®¡­¡­²»¹ýÕâÑù×Ó¸ù±¾Ã»ÓÐÎ¸¿Ú£¬ÓÚÊÇ¿ªÊ¼Å¬Á¦µÄ°ÑÅÌ×ÓÀïµÄÉ³À­µ±×÷Ä³ÂÜÁÖ¾«Áé£¬ÎÒÇÐÇÐÇÐ£¡ÎÒÒ§Ò§Ò§£¡°¥Ñ½£¬ÕâÑù×ÓÒ»À´ÐÄÇéºÃ¶àÁË~~~~~   
¡°SopranoÉÏ´Î½ÌµÄÄÇ¸ö³Ô·¹Ç°ËµµÄÒªÔõÃ´Ëµ°¡£¿Íü¼ÇÁË¡­¡­¡±   
°¥Ó´£¬Ð¡°®ºÕÂåË¹ÄãÕâÑùÔõÃ´µÃÁË£¬×ÜÓÐÒ»ÌìÒª°Ñ×Ô¼º¶¼ÍüµôµÄÒ®¡­¡­   
¡°ÄÇ¸öÊÇÈÕÓï°¡£¬¸úÎÒÒ»ÆðÄî£¬yi-ta-ta-ki-ma-s~~~~~¡±   
¡°yi-ta-ta-ki-ma-s~~~~~¡±   
°¥Ó´ÕæÊÇ¹Ôº¢×ÓÚÀ£¬²»ÒªÍü¼ÇËµÖ®Ç°ÒªÏÈÅÄÊÖÓ´£¡   
¡°ÊÇ~~~~~~~~¡±   
°¡°¡°¡°¡£¬ºÃ¿É°®¡­¡­¿ÉÊÇ¸ç¸ç¾ÍºÜÂé·³Ò®¡­¡­   
¡°SopranoÄÇÎªÊ²Ã´ÒªËµÕâ¸ö°¡£¿¡±   
¡°ÎªÁË±í´ï¸ÐÐ»Ö®Òâ°¡¡ª¡ªÊ³ÎïÊÇ´óµØ³¤³öÀ´µÄ£¬¶øÇÒÊÇÈË¼Ò×ö¸øÄã³ÔµÄÂï£¡ËùÒÔ²»¿ÉÒÔÀË·ÑÁ¸Ê³Ó´¡£¡±   
¡°°¡£¿ÄÇÒ²²»¿ÉÒÔÈÓµôÇà½·°¡£¿¡±   
°¥Ó´Ó´£¬ºÃÊ§ÍûµÄÓïÆø£¬ÅÄÅÄÍ·£¬»µ»µµÄÐ¦¡£   
¡°µ±È»²»¿ÉÒÔÀË·ÑÁ¸Ê³°¡£¬ÖÖÖ²ºÍ×ö·¹¶¼ºÃÐÁ¿àµÄ£¬²»¹ý¡­¡­²»Ï²»¶µÄ¶«Î÷Ò²²»»áÒòÎªÐÁ¿à¾Í±äµÃÏ²»¶à¸¡£¡±   
¡°ÄÇ¡­¡­ÄÇÒªÔõÃ´°ìÂï£¡¡±   
¡°ºÇºÇ£¬Õâ¸öµ±È»ÊÇÒªÓÉ°®ºÕÂåË¹×Ô¼ºÀ´ÅÐ¶ÏÚÀ¡£¡±   
³ÁÄ¬³ÁÄ¬£¬È»ºó³ÁÄ¬³ÁÄ¬£¬°¡°¡£¬¿ìÒª¿Þ³öÀ´ÁË¡­¡­°¡£¿»¹ÊÇ³ÔÁËÂï£¡   
¡°¶®µÃÈÌÄÍÁËÅ¶~~~~~Õâ¸öËã×÷ÐÂµÄÃÀµÂ£¬°®ºÕÂåË¹ÁË²»ÆðÓ´~¡±   
Î¢Î¢µÄÐ¦£¬Ð¡º¢×ÓÊÇÐèÒªÔÞÑïµÄ£¬µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­Ò»¶¨ÒªÆ½¾ù²Å¿ÉÒÔ£¬¿´°É£¡   
¡°ÎÒÖªµÀ¶Ê¼É²»¶Ô£¬¿ÉÊÇÎÒÎªÊ²Ã´Ã»ÓÐÕÒµ½ÐÂµÄÃÀµÂÂï£¡¡±   
ÖªµÀ¶Ê¼É²»¶ÔÄã»¹¶Ê¼É¡­¡­ÈÏ²»ÈÏ´í£¿   
¡°ÎÒ£¬ÎÒ¡­¡­ÎÒÖªµÀ´íÁË¡­¡­¡±   
¡°ÄÜ¹»ÕýÊÓ×Ô¼ºµÄ´íÎóÒ²ÊÇÃÀµÂ£¬ËùÒÔ°£À­µ¤Ò²ÊÇºÃº¢×ÓßÏ~¡±   
°¥Ó´°¥Ó´£¬Ð¡º¢×Ó¾ÍÊÇÕâÑù£¬ºÃ¿É°®ºÃ¿É°®ÄØ£¬¶¼²»ÏñÄ³Ð©±Ç×Ó³¤µ½ÌìÉÏÈ¥µÄ¾«Áé¡­¡­   
¡°ElrondÍõ¡­¡­Î´Ãâ°ÑÐ¡Íõ×ÓµÄ½ÌÓý¿´µÄÌ«ÇáÁË°É£¿¡±   
ÕâÄÑµÀ²»ÊÇº¬É³ÉäÓ°Âï£¿ÕâÊµÔÚ¾ÍÊÇº¬É³ÉäÓ°Âï£¡   
¡°¾ÓÈ»½»¸øÀ´Àú²»Ã÷µÄÈËÀà¡­¡­¡±   
°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡£¡ÕâÊÇÎÜÃï£¡Õâ¾ø¶ÔÊÇÎÜÃï£¡ÊÇ¿ÉÈÌÊë²»¿ÉÈÌ£¬·´»÷£¡   
¡°°¥Ñ½£¬Elrond¸óÏÂÈ·ÊµÊÇ²»¹»É÷ÖØÒ®£¬²»¹ý¡­¡­¡±»µÐ¦»µÐ¦£¬ÃÐ×ÅÑÛ¾¦¿´£¬¡°²»ÖªµÀÎ°´óµÄÂåË¹ÂÜÁÖ´òËã¸ø¾ÍÒª½µÉúµÄÐ¡¹«Ö÷ÕÒË­À´µ±ÀÏÊ¦ÄØ£¿¡±   
ß×£¿¸ÉÂð¿´×ÅÎÒ£¿Á¬ÀÏºüÀê¶¼ÊÇ¡­¡­ÎÒÃ»¸øÄãËµ¹ýÄã»áÓÐÒ»¸öÅ®¶ùÂï£¿ºÃÏñ¡­¡­Å¶£¬ÊÇÃ»ÓÐÒ®¡­¡­   
¡°Õâ¸öÊÇÔ¤ÑÔÂð£¿¡±Ð¦Ð¦µÄÎÊ£¬¿ÉÊÇÑÛÀïÈ´ÓÐ×ÅÄýÖØ£¬Ïë±ØÊÇºÜ°®¿­ÀÕ²¼Àï°²°É£¿   
¡°Õâ¸öÊÇ¾ø¶Ô»á·¢ÉúµÄÊÂÊµÓ´¡£¡±¶ÔÉÏºÚÉ«µÄÑÛíø£¬Ò²Ð¦µÄÈáÈá£¬²»ÓÉµÃ¾ÍÏëÈÃÕâ¸ö×¼°Ö°Ö¶àÒ»µã¿ìÀÖ£¬¡°ÊÇ¸öºÚ·¢µÄÐ¡¹«Ö÷£¬³¤µÄ¸úÏñÄú£¬¶øÇÒ½«À´»á³ÉÎª´óÃÀÈË£¬Ëý»á±»³ÆÎªEvenstar£¬Õû¸öÀûÎÄµÂ¶û¶¼»áÎªÁËËý¶ø½¾°ÁÓ´~¡±   
°¥Ñ½¡­¡­¹ûÕæÊÇE¡°°Ö°Ö¡±£¬Á¢¼´¾ÍÐ¦µÄÄÇÃ´Éµ¡­¡­ÕâÃ´Ïë×Å¾ÍÓÃÊÖÄÃÆðÒ»ÅÔµÄ²æ×Ó£¬µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­Ð¦ÈÝÈ´ºöÈ»¶ÏÁË¡£   
ÒøÉ«µÄ½ðÊô£¬¾ÍÄÇÃ´£¬¸É´àµÄ£¬Í¸¹ýÁËÊÖÕÆ£¬È»ºó¡ª¡ª¾²¾²µÄµôÂä¡£   
¡°¹ûÈ»²»ÊÇÏë¾Í¿ÉÒÔ×öµ½Ò»Ö±ÄØ¡£¡±ÕúÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬¿´×Å±äµÃÍ¸Ã÷µÄÊÖÕÆ£¬²»ÓÉµÃ¾ÍÐ¦Ð¦µÄËµ¡£   
È»ºóÕ¾ÁËÆðÀ´£¬ÔÚºÚÉ«µÄÑÛ¾¦Í¶¹ýÁËÄ¿¹âÊ±£¬°²¾²µÄµøÏòÁËµØÃæ¡£   
¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î   
ÐÑ¹ýÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬¸Ð¾õµ½Ç°ËùÎ´ÓÐµÄÆ½ºÍ¡£   
¾²¾²µÄÕö¿ªÑÛ¾¦£¬µñ¿Ì×Å¾«ÃÀ»¨ÎÆµÄÌì»¨°å¾ÍÓ³ÈëÑÛÁ±£¬È»ºóÎ¢Î¢µÄ×ª¹ýÍ·£¬¾Í¿ÉÒÔ¿´¼û´ÐÓôµÄÊ÷±»ÑÅÖÂµÄ´°¿ò³ÉÒ»¸±·ç¾°£¬²»ÓÉµÃ£¬¾ÍÕ¹¿ªÁËÐ¦ÈÝ¡£   
¡°Ìì¿Õ£¬ºÜÇåÀö¡­¡­Ë®Ò²£¬ºÜÇåÀö¡­¡­¡±   
ÏëÆðÁËÒ»¾ä¼«Îª°×³ÕµÄÂþ»­¶Ô°×£¬ÓÚÊÇ¾ÍÇáÇáµÄËµ³öÀ´£¬²»ÓÉ×ÔÖ÷µÄ¾Í¿ªÊ¼ÍµÍµµÄÐ¦£¬»¹ÕæÊÇË×°¡¡­¡­È»ºóÈ´±»ÇáÈáµÄÎÊºò´ò¶ÏÁË×Ô¼ºµÄË¼Ð÷¡£   
¡°ÐÑÁËÂð£¿¡±ÊìÏ¤µÄÉùÒô£¬È´ÓÐ×Å´ÓÃ»ÓÐÌý¹ýµÄÎÂÈáµÄÓïµ÷£¬ÓÚÊÇ²»¸ÒÈ·¶¨µÄ×ªÍ·¿´ÏòÉùÒô´«À´µÄ·½Ïò£¬È»ºó¡­¡­²»ÓÉµÃÎ¢Ð¦¡£   
¡°ÒÑ¾­²»Òª½ôÁË£¬Ð»Ð»¡£¡±   
ÎÂÈáµÄÄýÊÓ×Å×Ô¼ºµÄ¾«Áé£¬ÔÚÉíÅÔµÄ°«×ÀÉÏÓÐ×Å¸ß¸ßµÄÎÄÊé¶Ñ£¬Ïë±ØÊÇÒÑ¾­ÔÚÅÔ±ß×øÁËºÜ¾ÃÁË¡ª¡ªÖ»ÊÇÕâÃ´Ïë¾ÍÒÑ¾­¾õµÃºÜÐÒ¸£ÁË£¬ËùÒÔÎ¢Î¢µÄÐ¦£¬µ«ÊÇÈ´Í»È»ÏëÆðÁË×Ô¼ºÄÇ¸ö¼«¶ËÕðº³µÄÍË³¡·½Ê½£¬ËùÒÔÁ¢¼´×øÁËÆðÀ´¡£   
¡°Ð¡¹íÃÇÄØ£¿Ò»¶¨ÏÅ×ÅËûÃÇÁË¡­¡­¡±   
Ò»±ß¶Ô¸¶×Ô¼ºÂé·³µÄÍ··¢Ò»±ßÎÊ£¬È´ÒâÍâµÄ¿´µ½ºÚ·¢¾«ÁéµÄÁ³ÉÏ³öÏÖÁËÎªÄÑµÄ±íÇé¡­¡­°¥Ñ½£¬Ò»Ê±»¹ÒÔÎª×Ô¼ºÑÛ»¨ÄØ£¬È»ºóÈ·¶¨ÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬²ÅÐ¡ÐÄÒíÒíµÄÎÊ¡£   
¡°ÔõÃ´ÁË°¡£¿¡±   
¡°°¡¡­¡­¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûËµÒª´øËûÃÇÈ¥ÂÜÁÖ£¬µ«ÊÇÎÒ»¹Ã»ÓÐÍ¬Òâ¡£¡±   
ß×ß×ß×£¿Ô­À´ÊÇÐ¡H×¥¿ñÁË°¡£¿Ô­ÒòÓ¦¸ÃÊÇÒòÎªÎÒ¡­¡­¶øÄÇ¸ö¡°»¹¡±Ã»ÓÐÍ¬Òâ£¬¾Í´ú±íÒ²»¹ÊÇ»áÍ¬Òâ°É£¿Î¢Î¢µÄ¿àÐ¦ÁË£¬²»ÓÉµÃ¶Ô×Ô¼º×öÁË¸öÐ¡Ð¡µÄ¹íÁ³¡£   
¡°Ä¸Ç×Òª¼û×Ô¼ºµÄ¶ù×ÓÊÇÌì¾­µØÒåµÄÊÂÇéà¸£¬ËùÒÔ»¹ÊÇÍ¬Òâ±È½ÏºÃÄØ¡£¡±   
¡°µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­¡±   
Î¢Î¢ÓÌÔ¥µÄ¿ÚÆø£¬¶øÃ»ÓÐËµ³ö¿ÚµÄ£¬Ó¦¸Ã¾ÍÊÇ¡°µ«ÊÇÄã¿ìÒªÏûÊ§ÁË¡±Ö®ÀàµÄ»°°É¡£   
Ìý×Å²»ÓÉµÃ¾Í¾õµÃÄÑ¹ý¡£ÆäÊµ×Ô¼º²»¹ýÊÇ¸ö¹ý¿Í¶øÒÑ£¬µ«ÊÇÈ´Íý×Ô×ð´óµÄ½øÈëÕâÐ©¾«ÁéµÄÉú»î£¬È»ºóÅªµÄÒ»ÍÅÔã£¬Ëµµ½µ××Ô¼ºÒ²²»¹ýÊÇ¸ö×ÔË½µÄÓÄÁéÄØ¡­¡­ÕâÃ´Ïë¾Í²»ÓÉµÃ¿àÐ¦ÔÙ¿àÐ¦¡£   
¡°×ÜÊÇÒª·Ö±ðµÄ°¡£¬ËùÒÔµ½Ò²Ã»ÓÐÊ²Ã´·Ö±ð¡£¶øÇÒ¡­¡­ÎÒ×îÅÂ·Ö±ðµÄ³¡ÃæÄØ¡£¡±   
¾¡Á¦ÈÃÎ¢Ð¦ÁôÔÚÁ³ÉÏ£¬µ«ÊÇÈ´ÔÚÄÇºÚÉ«µÄË«ÑÛÖÐ¿´µ½ÁË×Ô¼ºÃãÇ¿µÄÁ³£¬ÕâÑù×ÓÔõÃ´»¹Ð¦µÃÏÂÈ¥£¿ÇáÇáµÄµÍÁËÍ·£¬È»ºóÍ»È»´óÐ¦ÁËÆðÀ´¡£   
¡°°¥Ñ½Ñ½£¬¸Õ¸ÕÐ¡HµÄÁ³ÕæµÄºÃ¿ÉÐ¦Å¶£¡¡±   
¡°°¡£¿¡±   
´Ó´²ÉÏÌøÁËÆðÀ´£¬·¢ÏÖ×Ô¼º»¹ºÜÓÐÌåÁ¦£¬ËùÒÔºÜ¸ßÐËµÄ±Ä±ÄÌøÌøÆðÀ´¡£   
¡°Äã¡­¡­¶¼²»»áº¦ÅÂÂð£¿¡±   
¡°ÎÒ¿´ÉÏÈ¥ÏñÔÚº¦ÅÂËÀÍöµÄÑù×ÓÂð£¿¡±   
¡°²»£¬·´µ¹ÊÇ¡­¡­ÏóÊÇÎª´Ë¸ßÐËµÄÑù×ÓÄØ¡£¡±   
¡°Ã»ÓÐ´í°¡£¬¡±ÖåÆð±Ç×Ó£¬»µ»µµÄÐ¦×Å£¬¡°±¾À´¾ÍÊÇÆÚ´ý×Å°¡~¡±   
¡°Äã°¡¡­¡­¡±   
¡°ÎÒ¶öÁË£¬ËùÒÔÈ¥³Ô·¹°É£¡¡±   
¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î¡ï¡î   
¾¡¹Ü²»Çé²»Ô¸µÄ£¬Ð¡¹íÃÇ»¹ÊÇ¸ú×ÅÂÜÁÖµÄ¾«ÁéÃÇÈ¥ÁËÄ¸Ç×ÄÇÀï£¬ÖÁÓÚÐ¡H»á²»»á¸úEÂèÂèËµÊ²Ã´Ææ¹ÖµÄ»°£¬ÄÇÃ´¾Í²»ÊÇÎÒÄÜ¹»¾ö¶¨µÄÁË¡£   
¶øÇÒ¡­¡­Ò²È·ÊµÃ»ÓÐÄÇÃ´¶à¾«Á¦È¥ÕÕ¹ËÕâÐ©ÊÂÇéÁË£¬ÒòÎªÏÖÔÚµÄ×Ô¼º£¬Á¬Ã¿Ò»Ìì×¼Ê±µÄÔçÆð¶¼ÒÑ¾­ºÜÀ§ÄÑ£¬Ò»ÌìÖÐÓÐÈý·ÖÖ®¶þµÄÊ±¼ä¶¼ÔÚË¯¾õ¡ª¡ª¹ûÕæ±ä³ÉÁËÃ¨ÄØ£¡ÕâÃ´ÏëÕâ¾Í²»ÓÉµÃÐ¦¡£   
ÒÀ¾ÉÊÇÃ¿Ìì¶¼µ½Êé·¿È¥£¬Ö»²»¹ý²»ÊÇÔç³¿£¬¶øÊÇÏÂÎç£¬¶øÇÒÒ²Ã»ÓÐÁ½¸öÐ¡¹íÔÚ¶ú¶ä±ßÉÏ³³³³ÄÖÄÖ¡£Å¼¶û»á¾õµÃ¼ÅÄ¯£¬µ«ÊÇÒ²Ö»ÊÇÏëÒ»Ïë¾Í¹ýÈ¥ÁË£¬ÒòÎªÈË±Ï¾¹ÊÇ¼ÅÄ¯µÄÉúÎï£¬¶ø×Ô¼º¡­¡­ÔçÒÑ¾­Ï°¹ßÁË¼ÅÄ¯¡£   
²»¹ý£¬Ò²ÓÐ¿ìÀÖµÄÊ±¼ä¡£   
Ã¿ÌìÏÂÎç£¬×ÜÊÇÍ¬Ò»¸öÊ±¼ä£¬ºÚ·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÍõ»á×¼Ê±µÄµ½Êé·¿À´¡£Ö»ÊÇ´òÒ»¸öÕÐºô£¬È»ºó¸÷×Ô¿´Êé£¬±Ë´Ë»¥²»¸ÉÉæ£¬¶øÎ§ÈÆ×ÅµÄ£¬¾ÍÊÇ°ÍºÕµÄÒôÀÖ¡£´ÓÐ¡¹íÃÇ×ßµÄÄÇÌìÆð£¬¾Í²»ÔÙÌýÆäËüµÄÈÎºÎ£¬Ö»ÊÇ°ÍºÕ¶øÒÑ¡ª¡ª²ªÀ¼µÇ±¤Ð­×àÇú¡¢dÐ¡µ÷ÍÐ¿¨ËþÓë¸³¸ñ¡¢Ð³ÚÊÇú¡¢GÏÒÉÏµÄÓ½Ì¾µ÷¡¢C´óµ÷Ç°×àÇú¡¢aÐ¡µ÷Ð¡ÌáÇÙÐ­×àÇúºÍÐ¡²½ÎèÇú¡£Ä¿Ç°ÓÐµÄÇú×Ó£¬Ò»Ê×½ÓÒ»Ê×£¬·Å¸ö²»Í££¬È»ºó¸Ð¾õ£¬ÐÄÒ»µãÒ»µÎµÄ£¬±»°ÍºÕµÄ¿íÈÝËù°üÎ§¡£   
ËùÒÔ£¬ÉúËÀ£¬Ò»ÇÐ£¬¶¼ÔÆµ­·çÇá¡£   
Å¼¶û£¬ÔÚ¿´ÊéµÄ¼äÏ¶£¬»á¸Ð¾õµ½ÊÓÏß£¬È»ºóÌ§ÆðÍ·µÄÊ±ºò£¬¾Í»áÏÝÈëÄÇÆ¬ºÚÉ«µÄ´óº£ÖÐ£»Ò²Å¼¶û£¬ÔÚÄýÊÓ×ÅÄÇ¸ö×¨×¢µÄÉíÓ°µÄÊ±ºò£¬»á±»ÄÇË«ºÚÉ«µÄÑÛ¾¦×¥×¡ÁË×Ô¼ºµÄÊÓÏß¡£ËùÎ½ÐÒ¸££¬Ò²¿ÉÒÔÕâÃ´µ­µ­µÄÈçÍ¬Çå²èÒ»°ãÂð£¿Ö»¿ÉÏ§£¬¶®µÃÌ«Íí¡­¡­   
ÓÚÊÇÊ±¼ä¾Í¾²¾²µÄÁ÷ÊÅ£¬Ò»ÌìÓÖÒ»Ìì£¬¶ø×Ô¼º×ÜÊÇÎ¢Ð¦×ÅµÄÁ³£¬ËÆºõÒ²³ÉÁËÓÀºã£¬¿ÉÒÔ²»±ä£¬¶øÎ¨Ò»ÒÀ¾É¸Ä±äµÄ£¬¿ÉÄÜ¾ÍÊÇÒ»Ìì²»ÈçÒ»ÌìµÄÌåÁ¦£¬»¹ÓÐ½¥½¥Ê²Ã´¶¼ÎÞ·¨×öµÄÉíÌå¡£   
¡°¿ÉÒÔ°ÝÍÐÒ»¼þÊÂÂð£¿¡±   
ÖÕÓÚÕâÃ´ËµµÄÊ±ºò£¬¸Ð¾õ¶Ô·½Â¶³öÁË¶¯Ò¡µÄ±íÇé£¬µ«ÊÇÑÛÉñÈ´ÒÀÈ»³ÁÎÈ£¬ÓÚÊÇ¾ÍËµÁË³öÀ´¡£   
¡°´òËãÒªÈ¥MirkwoodÓ´£¬ËùÒÔÂé·³¸øÎÒµØÍ¼°É¡£¡±   
Ã»ÓÐµÃµ½»Ø´ð£¬Ö»ÊÇ±»Ä¬Ä¬µÄÄýÊÓ£¬È»ºó±»ÇáÇáµÄ»ØÎÊÁË¡£   
¡°ÏëÒªÈ¥¼ûË­ÄØ£¿¡±   
¡°ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûµÄÍõ×Ó°¡£¡¡±   
¡°ÖªµÀÁË£¬ÎÒ»áÈÃÈËËÍÄãÈ¥¡£¡±   
¼ò¼òµ¥µ¥µÄÎÊ´ð£¬µ«ÊÇ×Ô¼º¾¿¾¹·ÅÆúÁËÊ²Ã´£¬¿ÖÅÂÃ»ÓÐÈËÖªµÀ°É£¿Î¢Î¢Ð¦×ÅÀë¿ªÊé·¿£¬µ«ÊÇÈ´±»½Ð×¡ÁË¡£   
¡°Òª»ØÀ´°¡¡£¡±   
Ò»Ë²¼äÍêÈ«µÄÕú×¡£¬¶ø»Ø´ðµÄ»°¾ÍÕâÑùÏûÊ§ÔÚÄÔº£Àï£¬Ö»ÄÜÒ»ÑÔ²»·¢µÄ¿´×ÅºÚÉ«º£ÑóÀïÑúÆðÒ»²ãÓÖÒ»²ãµÄ²¨ÀË£¬È»ºó¸Ð¾õ¡­¡­ÐÄÂÒÈçÂé¡£   
¡°ÖªµÀÁË¡£¡±   
×îºó»¹ÊÇÐ¦ÁË£¬ËùÎ½±¿µ°£¬ÄÑµÀ²»ÊÇÖ¸ÎÒÂð£¿ÊµÔÚ¾ÍÊÇÖ¸ÎÒ°¡¡­¡­ 


	2. The Dreamland (3)

µÚÊ®ÕÂ Pernulo ÕäÖé   
¡°µ½µ×»¹Òª×ß¶à¾Ã°¡¡­¡­¡±   
·¢³ö´ó´óµÄÌ¾Ï¢£¬ÓÃ¼«Îª²»ÑÅµÄ×ËÊÆÅ¿ÔÚÂí±³ÉÏ£¬Å¬Á¦ÓÃÃ¨ÑÛ¶Ô×ÅÇ°ÃæµÄ±³Ó°µÉµÉµÉ£¡Á¬ÐøÆïÂíNÌìÒ®¡­¡­·³ËÀÁË¡­¡­   
¡°²»Ô¶ÁË¡£¡±   
°¥Ó´Ó´£¬ºÃÀäµ­µÄÓïÆøÚÀ¡­¡­Ê²Ã´Âï£¡   
Ã»ÓÐÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷ÒªÄÃµÄ£¬Òò´ËÒÑ¾­Çá×°ÉÏµÄÕó¶¯ÉíÈ¥¼û¾øÊÀÎÞË«´óÃÀÈË¡ª¡ªÀ³¸êÀ­Ë¹ÊÇÒ²£¡µ±µ±µ±~~~~ÃùÅÚ~~~Àñ»¨~~~ÕæÊÇÍòÊÂ´ó¼ª°¡£¬µ±È»Èç¹ûÇ°Ãæ´øÂ·µÄÄÇ¸ö¼Ò»ï²»ÒªÍ»È»±äµÃ¿ÍÆøµÄÏñÇ§Äê¶³ÍÁÈË¡­¡­²»£¬Ç§Äê¶³ÍÁ¾«Áé¡ª¡ªÄÇ¾Í×îºÃÁË¡£   
¡°µ½µ×»¹Òª×ß¶à¾Ã°¡£¿¸ñ¡¢ÂÞ¡¢·Ò¡¢µÂ¡¢¶û~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¡±   
°¡°¡£¬Ã»ÓÐ´í£¬¾ÍÊÇÎ°´óµÄ½ð·¢¾«ÁéÍõÔÚÇ°Ãæ´øÂ·µÄ¸É»î£¬²»¹ýÈ´²»ÊÇ±ÉÈËµÄÖ÷Òâ°¡¡­¡­¡­¡­ÊÇËû×Ô¼ºÒªÀ´µÄÂï£¬E°Ö°Ö²»ÔÞ³ÉËû»¹ÒªÀ´£¬¿´Õâ¸öÌ¬¶È¡­¡­²»»áÊÇÏëÒªÔÚ°ëÂ·Ä±É±°É£¿²»¹ýËûÓ¦¸ÃÖªµÀ¼´Ê¹²»ÓÃÄ±É±ÎÒÒ²²»»á°­ÑÛ¶à¾ÃÁË²Å¶Ô¡­¡­   
¡°µ½µ×»¹Òª×ß¶à¾Ã°¡£¡£¡£¡¡±   
±©Å­ing£¡²»Ïë´øÂ·¾Í²»ÒªÀ´Âï£¬¸ÉÂð²»Àí²»²ÈµÄµ±ÎÒÊÇÍ¸Ã÷ÈË¡­¡­°¡£¿°¡°¡£¿¹ýÀ´ÁË¡­¡­ºÃ¿ÉÅÂµÄ±íÇé¡­¡­Å¶¡­¡­²»²»£¬µ±ÎÒÃ»ÓÐËµ°É¡­¡­²»²»²»£¬ÊÇÎÒ²»ºÃ²»ÒªÉúÆø°¡¡­¡­²»²»²»²»£¬Äã²»Òª¹ýÀ´À²£¡£¡£¡   
¡°¡­¡­¡­¡­Äã¸ÉÊ²Ã´°¡£¿¡±   
5555555555~~~~~~~Äã²»ÊÇÒªÄ±É±ÎÒÂï£¿¿Þ¿Þ¿Þ¿Þ¡­¡­ÈË¼Ò²»¹ýÊÇÎÊÁËÒ»ÏÂÊ²Ã´Ê±ºòµ½ºÚÉ­ÁÖÂï¡­¡­Äã¾ÍÒªÄ±É±¡­¡­ÎØÎØÎØ£¬ÒªÉ±¾ÍÉ±ºÃÁË£¬×Ü²»ÄÜÁ¬Ëõ³ÉÒ»ÍÅ¿ÞÒ»ÏÂÄã¶¼²»ÈÃ°É¡­¡­   
¡°¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­£¡£¡£¡ÎÒÊ²Ã´Ê±ºòËµÒªÄ±É±ÄãÁË°¡£¿¡±   
Ò®£¿Ì§ÆðÍ·£¬»³ÒÉµÄ¿´¡­¡­Ã»ÓÐÂï£¿ÕæµÄÃ»ÓÐÂï£¿Äã²»ÏëÂï£¿ÄãÈ·¶¨£¿ÕæµÄ²»Ïë£¿Ò»µã¶¼²»Ïë£¿   
¡°¡­¡­¡­¡­ÄãÔÙËµÏÂÈ¥µÄ»°¾Í»áÏëÁË¡£¡±   
55555555~~~~~~~²»ËµÁË¡£²»¹ý¡­¡­   
¡°àÅ£¿¡±   
¡°ÎªÊ²Ã´ÒªËÍÎÒÄØ£¿¡±   
Ã»ÓÐ»Ø´ðÄØ¡£ÎµÀ¶É«µÄÑÛ¾¦¾²¾²µÄ¿´×Å£¬È»ºóÍ»È»¾Í³äÂúÁË¸´ÔÓµÄÇéÐ÷£¬µ«ÊÇ×ªË²Ö®¼äÓÖÓ¯ÂúÁË±¯ÉË¡­¡­ÍÛà¸£¬Ð¡¸ñºÃÀ÷º¦£¬¿ÉÒÔÈ¥ÑÝ8µãµµµÄµçÊÓ¾çÁË¡ª¡ªµ±È»ÕâÒ»¾äÃ»µ¨×ÓËµ³öÀ´À²£¬ËùÒÔ¸É´àÅÄÅÄÂí¶ù£¬±Ä±ÄÌøÌøµÄÌøÏÂÀ´£¬È»ºó²»Ã¦²»ÂÒµÄÄÃ³öÒ°²Í²¼£¬¾«ÁéMMÎ¬µÏÀòËþËÍµÄµãÐÄºÍÀÏºüÀêËÍµÄË®¹û¾Æ¡­¡­   
¡°¶Ç×Ó¶öÁË£¬³ÔÎç·¹°É£¡¡±   
°¡°¡°¡°¡£¬È·ÊµÊÇ±»ÆøµÄÇà½îÖ±Ã°ÁË£¬²»¹ýÃ¨Ê½Î¢Ð¦¿ÉÊÇÎÞµÐµÄ~~~~~~~ÓÚÊÇ£¬Îå·ÖÖÓºó¡­¡­»î»î~¾«ÁéÍõ°ÜÕó~1£º0~~~   
¡°³¢³¢¿´Ó´£¬Õâ¸öºÜºÃ³ÔµÄ~»¹ÓÐÕâ¸ö~~~~~ÄÇ¸öÒ²²»´í~~~~~¡±   
¡°¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡±   
ß×£¿Î¹£¡ÄÇ¸öÊÇÄÃÀ´³ÔµÄ£¬²»ÊÇÄÃÀ´¿´µÄ£¡   
¡°Äã¡­¡­¡­¡­¡±   
¡°ÄãÊ²Ã´Äã~²»¶®¹æ¾ØµÄÐ¡º¢¡­¡­³Ô·¹µÄÊ±ºò²»×¼ÌÖÂÛÑÏËàÎÊÌâ£¡¡±»µ»µµÄÐ¦×Å£¬³Ã×Å¶Ô·½Ò»¸±»ê²»¸½ÌåµÄÑù×Ó¸Ï½ôÆÛ¸ºÏÈ~~~~~~   
¡°µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­¡±   
¡°²»Òªµ«ÊÇÁËÀ²£¡³ÔÍê·¹ÈÃÄãÎÊ¸ö¹»ºÃÁË~¡±   
¡°¿ÉÊÇ¡­¡­¡±   
¡°¿ÉÊÇÊ²Ã´°¡£¿³Ô·¹»ÊµÛ´óÓ´£¬ÔÙ´òÈÅÎÒ½ø²ÍµÄ»°¾ÍÕæµÄÊ²Ã´¶¼²»¸æËßÄã£¡¡±   
¡°¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­ÖªµÀÁË¡£¡±   
»î»î»î»î~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ºÃÎ¯ÇüµÄÓïÆøÒ®£¬×¬µ½ÁË~~~~~~~~~   
ÓÚÊÇ½ø²Íing¡­¡­È»ºó¾Æ±¥·¹×ã£¬»î»î~ÐÒ¸£°¡~~~~~~~   
¡°ºÃÁË£¬¿ªÊ¼ÎÊ°É¡£¡±   
Î¢Î¢Ð¦×ÅËµ£¬È»ºóÄÇË«´ó´óµÄÀ¶ÑÛ¾¦ÀïÃæÁ¢¼´ÒçÂúÁËÒÉ»ó¡£   
¡°Äã¡­¡­ÄúÔõÃ´ÖªµÀÎÒÓÐÎÊÌâÏëÎÊÄúÄØ£¿¡±   
·Ï»°¡­¡­Ã»ÊÂÄã¸ÉÂð´óÀÏÔ¶µÄ·ÇÒªËÍÎÒÈ¥ºÚÉ­ÁÖ£¬¶øÇÒ´ÓÉÏÂ·µ½ÏÖÔÚ»¹ÀÏÊÇÄÃÒõÉ­É­µÄÄ¿¹â¿´ÈË°¡¡­¡­¾ÍËãÊÇ±¿µ°Ò²ÖªµÀÁË£¬ÄÑµÀÄãÒÔÎª×Ô¼ºÃ»ÓÐ±íÏÖ³öÀ´Âï£¿   
¡°ÎÒ¡­¡­¡±   
àÅ£¿   
¡°ÎÒÊÇËµ¡­¡­¡±   
°¡£¿   
¡°ÆäÊµ¡­¡­¡±   
¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­ÄãÂé²»Âé·³°¡£¡   
¡°¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­ÎÒÊÇÏëÎÊ£¬Äú°®ÉÏElrond±ÝÏÂÁËÂð£¿¡±   
¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­Åç¾Æing£¡ÊÖ¾î°¡°¡°¡£¡±ùË®°¡°¡°¡°¡£¡¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­ºÃÁË¡­¡­   
Ð¡¸ñ°¡£¬¿÷ÄãÏëµÃ³öÀ´Ò®¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­   
¡°ÎÒ¿´ÉÏÈ¥ÏñÊÇ°®ÉÏËûµÄÑù×ÓÂð£¿¡±   
¡°²»¡­¡­Ö»ÊÇ¡­¡­¡±   
¡°Å¶Å¶£¬ÄÇÎÒ¿´ÉÏÈ¥²»ÏóÊÇ°®ÉÏËûµÄÑù×ÓÂð£¿¡±   
¡°¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡±   
Ò®£¿½©Ó²ÁËÒ®¡­¡­»î»î»î»î~~~~~~~ÕâÄÑµÀ²»ÊÇÕÛÌÚ¾«ÁéÂð£¿ÕâÊµÔÚ¾ÍÊÇÕÛÌÚ¾«ÁéÂï£¡°¡°¡£¬²»¹ýÔÚÕâÃ´¼ÌÐøÆÛ¸ºÏÂÈ¥µÄ»°×Ô¼º¶¼»áÄÚÐÄ¸º¾ÎµÄ¡­¡­ËùÒÔ¡­¡­   
¡°²¢²»ÊÇÄãËùÏëÏóµÄÄÇÖÖ¹ØÏµÓ´¡£²»¹ý¡­¡­¡±ÖåÖå±Ç×Ó£¬»¹ÊÇËµÁËÊµ»°¡£Ã»ÓÐ°ì·¨£¬¶ÔÃÀÈËÃ»ÓÐµÖ¿¹Á¦Âï~²»¹ý£¬±ÈÆðÕâ¸öÎÊÌâ£¬¸üÈÃÈË¸ÐÐËÈ¤µÄÊÇÎÊÌâµÄ³ö·¢µãÄØ¡£   
¡°¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÄãÎªÊ²Ã´»áÕâÃ´ÏëÄØ£¿¡±   
¡°¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡±   
ß×£¿»¹ÔÚ½©Ó²ÖÐÒ®£¿ÎÒ¶¼ÒÑ¾­ËµÁË²»ÊÇÁËÂï¡­¡­Ð¡¸ñ£¿Ð¡¸ñ~~~~~Ð¡¸ñÖ®»ê¹éÀ´Ùâ£¬ÉÐ÷Ï~~~~~~~~~~°¡°¡£¬ºÃÏñ»ØÀ´ÁË¡£   
¡°Ìý¼ûÎÒµÄ»Ø´ðÁËÂï£¿¡±   
£¨µãÍ·£©   
¡°Ìý¼ûÎÒÎÊÊ²Ã´Âï£¿¡±   
£¨µãÍ·£©   
¡°»Ø´ðÄØ£¿¡±   
¡°¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡±   
Î¹Î¹£¡Äã¡­¡­Äã²»ÒªÓÖ½©Ó²ºÃ²»ºÃ¡­¡­ÄãÊÇÎ°´óµÄ¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÒ®¡­¡­   
¡°ÎÒÃ»Ô¤Ïë¹ý»áµÃµ½·ñ¶¨µÄ´ð°¸¡­¡­¡±   
ÖÕÓÚ»Ø´ðÁË°¡£¬»¹ÊÇÓÌÓÌÔ¥Ô¥µÄ¿ÚÆø¡­¡­ÄÑµÀÎÒ×öÁËÊ²Ã´Âï£¿ÎÒ¿É²»¼ÇµÃ×öÁËÊ²Ã´ÈÃÈË¼ÒÎó»áµÄÊÂÇéÒ®¡­¡­¶øÇÒ£¬¡°Ã»ÓÐÏë¹ý»áµÃµ½·ñ¶¨µÄ´ð°¸¡±£¬ÄÇÄÑµÀ¡­¡­×Ü¶øÑÔÖ®£¬Ã»ÓÐÄ¿µÄºÍÔ­ÒòµÄÌ¸»°ÊÇÈÃÈËÌÖÑáµÄ£¡   
¡°ÕâÑùºÃÁË£¬Ò»¸ö¹æÔò¡ª¡ª Ò»ÈËÒ»¸öÎÊÌâ£¬ÄãÎÊÄãÏëÒªµÄ£¬ÎÒ»á³ÏÊµµÄ»Ø´ð£¬È»ºó»»ÎÒ£¬ÔõÃ´Ñù£¿¡±   
Î¢Ð¦Î¢Ð¦Î¢Ð¦£¬¹û²»ÆäÈ»Ä³¿É°®µÄ¾«ÁéÔÚÏÝÈëÓÌÔ¥ÖÐ10ÃëºóÍ¬ÒâÁË~~~~ºÃ°É£¬ÄÇÃ´¡­¡­   
¶ÔÕó¿ªÊ¼¡£   
¡°Äú¡­¡­²»£¬ÎÒÊÇËµÄúÁË½âÄú´ÓElrond±ÝÏÂÄÇÀïµÃµ½ÁËÊ²Ã´Âð£¿¡±   
¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­µ¥µ¶Ö±Èë°¡¡£ÏÖÔÚ¿´ÆðÀ´¹«Æ½µÄÌáÎÊÒ²ÐíÊÇ¸ø×Ô¼ºÕÒÁËÂé·³µÄÑù×ÓÄØ£¬²»¹ý£¬Ò²Ã»ÓÐ°ì·¨¡­¡­µÃµ½ÁËÊ²Ã´°¡£¿Ó¦¸Ã²»ÊÇÖ¸ÒÂ·þÊ³ÎïÒÔ¼°ÁãÁãÔÓÔÓ²Å¶Ô£¬ÄÇÃ´¡­¡­   
¡°ÄãÊÇÖ¸Àë¿ªÀûÎÄµÂ¶ûÇ°µÄÄÇ¸öÖÎÁÆ¡£¡±   
¼¸ºõ¿Ï¶¨µÄÖ¸³ö£¬Ò²Á¢¼´´Ó½ð·¢¾«ÁéµÄÁ³ÉÏµÃµ½ÁË´ð°¸£¬ÓÐÐ©ÎÊÌâ²¢²»ÐèÒªÎÊ³öÀ´¾Í¿ÉÒÔ±»ÁË½â£¬¶øÄ³Ð©ÊÂÇéÒ²ÊÇ¡­¡­   
¡°ÎÒÔÚ»³ÒÉ£¬µ«ÄãµÄÎÊÌâÈÃÎÒ¿Ï¶¨¡ª¡ª¡±ËÊËÊ¼ç£¬ÈÃ×Ô¼º¾¡Á¿ÏÔµÃÎÞËùÎ½£¬¡°ÄÇÓë¾«ÁéµÄÉúÃüºÍÄÇÖ»½äÖ¸ÓÐ¹Ø¡£¡±   
¡°ÄãÖªµÀµÄ±ÈÎÒÏëµÄÒª¶à¡£¡±   
ÒõÓôµÄÑÛÉñ¡­¡­Ð¡¸ñ°¡Ð¡¸ñ£¬Òª²»ÊÇ×ÜÊÇ¿´µ½ÄãÓÃÀä¾²µÄÑÛÉñ¿´E°Ö°Ö£¬ÎÒÕæµÄÒª»³ÒÉÄãÊÇÔÚ³Ô·É´×Ò®¡­¡­ÕâÃ´ËµÆðÀ´¡­¡­°¡°¡£¬ÊÇË­ËµµÄ£¿¶Ä²©¾ÍÊÇÔÚµ¶¼âÉÏÎèµ¸£¿   
¡°Elrond¸óÏÂºÍ¼ª¶û-¼ÓÀ­µÂ±ÝÏÂ¡­¡­¹ûÕæÊÇÕâÑù°¡¡£¡±   
¡°Äã£¡ÄãÔõÃ´»áÖªµÀ¡­¡­¡±   
¡°ÖªµÀËûÃÇÊÇÇéÈË£¿ÒòÎªÄãµÄÌ¬¶È°¡¡£¡±   
ÃÀÀöµÄÀ¶É«ÑÛ¾¦Ò»Ë²¼ä³ÉÁË±»´òËéµÄ²£Á§¡£°¡°¡¡­¡­ËÆºõ£¬×öµÃÌ«¹ý·ÖÁËÒ»µã°¡£¿Î¢Î¢µÄ¿àÐ¦×Å£¬È»ºó°ÑÊÓÏßÍ¶ÏòÍ·¶¥Ê÷Ö¦ÉÏÄÇÐ©Æ¯ÁÁµÄÒ¶×Ó£¬ÕæµÄÊÇ¡­¡­Ã»ÓÐ°ì·¨²»ÌÖÑá×Ô¼ºÄØ¡£   
¡°ÕâÑù×ÓÄã¾ÍÓ¦¸ÃÃ÷°×ÁË°¡£¬½ö½öÊÇÒòÎª¡­¡­ÄãÃÇ°ÑËûËøÔÚÁËÀûÎÄµÂ¶ûµÄÉñíèÀïµÄÔµ¹Ê¡£¡±   
¡°ÄÇ²¢²»ÊÇ¡­¡­¡±   
¡°²¢²»ÊÇÄãÃÇËùÏ£ÍûµÄ£¿µ«ÊÂÊµÈç´Ë¡£¡±ÇáÇáµÄÎ¢Ð¦×Å£¬ÎÒ¹ûÈ»»¹ÊÇÏ²»¶ÆÛ¸ºÈË°¡~~~~~¡°ÎÒÃÇµÄÑÛ¾¦Ëù¿´µ½µÄ²»Í¬£¬Äã¿´µ½µÄÊÇÁÖ¹ÈÖ®Íõ£¬¶øÎÒ¿´µ½µÄ¡­¡­Ö»ÊÇÃûÎªElrondµÄ°ë¾«Áé¶øÒÑ¡ª¡ªÕâÊÇÒòÎª£¬Ò²ÊÇËùÒÔÓ´~¡±   
»µ»µµÄÐ¦£¬È»ºóÔÚ½ð·¢¾«ÁéµÄÑÛ¾¦Àï¿´µ½ÁËÄ³ÖÖÁËÎò£¬²»¹ý¡­¡­½ÓÏÂÀ´¾ÍÊÇÎÒµÄÎÊÌâÊ±¼äÁËÒ®~   
¡°¸æËßÎÒÄÇ¸ö·ÖÁ¿¡ª¡ªËû¸øÓèµÄ£¬Ò²ÊÇÎÒµÃµ½µÄ¡£¡±   
¿´×Å×Ô¼ºµÄÊÖÖ¸£¬ÇÄÇÄµÄÎÊ£¬ÓÚÊÇ¶Ô·½ÓÌÔ¥ÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬»¹ÊÇ¸øÁË»Ø´ð¡£   
¡°ÎÒ²¢²»ÖªµÀ¾ßÌåµÄ·ÖÁ¿£¬µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­¡±   
¡°µ«ÊÇ£¿¡±   
¡°ÄÇÊÇÖÁÉÙ¿ÉÒÔÍì¾ÈÒ»´ÎËÀÍöµÄÁ¦Á¿£¬Òò´ËÄÇÖÖÁ¦±Ø¶¨»áºÄ¼õ±ÝÏÂ×ÔÉíµÄÊÙÃü¡ª¡ª¾¡¹Ü¾«Áé¼¸ºõ¿ÉÒÔËµÊÇ²»ËÀµÄ¡£¡±   
¡°µ«Áé»ê»á²»¶ÏÏûºÄÈâÌå£¬¶øÖÕÓÚ×ßÏò»ÙÃð¡­¡­¡±   
¡°ÊÇµÄ¡£¡±   
Î¢Î¢µÄÌ¾Æø£¬ÕâÒ»´ÎÊÇÕæµÄ²»ÏëËµ»°ÁË¡­¡­ÎÒµ½µ×»¹ÊÇ¸öÂé·³¾«Âï£¿ÄîÖäÎÄµÄÊ±ºò¾Í·¢ÏÖÓÐÕ©£¬ÖÁÉÙ¸ÃÎª½ÓÊÜµÄÈËÏëÏë°É£¿ÄãÒÔÎªÀñ¿ÉÒÔÕâÃ´ÂÒËÍµÄ°¡£¡ÄÇÖ»±¿µ°ºüÀê¡­¡­ÕâÃ´Ò»À´Ò²ÄÑ¹ÖÈË¼ÒÐ¡¸ñ»áÎó»á£¡   
°¥Ñ½Ñ½¶¼ÕâÑùÁËÒ²Ö»ÓÐ¿àÐ¦ÔÙ¿àÐ¦ÁË¡­¡­   
¡°ÎÒÃÇ×ß°É£¡¡±   
Í»È»ÌøÆðÀ´£¬Ð¦µÄÑô¹â²ÓÀÃ¡£¼ÈÈ»¿ÉÒÔ±Ä±ÄÌøÌøÊÇ¾«Áé°Ö°ÖÓÃ¸£·Ý»»À´µÄ£¬²»ºÃºÃÀûÓÃÎ´ÃâÒ²Ì«¿ÉÏ§ÁË£¬Òò´Ë¡­¡­Mirkwood£¬ÎÒÀ´ÁË~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
µÚÊ®Ò»ÕÂ Patricius ¹ó×å   
ÎÞÁÄ¡£   
ÎÞ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ÁÄ£¡   
°¡°¡£¬¾ÓÈ»¡ª¡ª±»ÈÓÏÂÁË£¡¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û£¬ÄãÄÑµÀ²»ÊÇ¸ö±¿µ°Âð£¿ÄãÊµÔÚ¾ÍÊÇ¸ö±¿µ°°¡£¡´Ó³öÁËÁÖ¹È¿ªÊ¼¾Í¼Æ»®×ÅÒªÔõÃ´ÑùÈÃÄã¸úÐ¡À³ÅöÃæµÄÒ®£¬µ«ÊÇ¶¼ÒÑ¾­½øÁËºÚÉ­ÁÖ£¬Äã¡­¡­Äã£¡¾ÓÈ»ÁÙÕóÍÑÌÓ°¡°¡°¡£¡¿É¶ñ¡­¡­Õâ¿É²»ÊÇÎÒº¦µÄÓ´£¬Äã¾Í¹Ô¹ÔµÄÄÜÉÏ¼¸Ç§ÄêµÈµ½À³À³°®ÉÏ±ðÈËÔÙ¼ûËû°É£¡²»¹ý¡­¡­ÎÒ¹ûÕæ»¹ÊÇÍ¬ÈËÅ®°¡¡­¡­   
Ì¾ÆøÌ¾ÆøÔÚÌ¾Æø£¬¿É¶ñµÄ½ð·¢¾«ÁéÍõ°¡£¬¾ÓÈ»¾ÍÕâÑù×Ó°ÑÎÒÒ»¸öÏËÏËÈõÅ®×Ó¶ªÔÚÁËÕâ¸öÈËÉúµØ²»ÊìµÄMirkwood¡­¡­   
Ã»´í£¬ÎÒÊÇÖªµÀÁÖ¹ÈºÍÕâÃæÊèÓÚÎÊºò£¬Ò²ÄÜ¹»Àí½â²»µÃ²»±»ÈÓ½ø¸úE°Ö°Ö¹ØÏµºÃµÄÖîºî¼ÒÀï²ØÆðÀ´µÄ±ØÒªÐÔ¡­¡­¿ÉÊÇ£¬ÕâÑù×Óµ½µ×ÒªÔõÃ´¼ûµ½Ð¡À³Âï£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡ÎØÎØÎØÎØÎØ~~~~Ì«¹ý·ÖÁË£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡µ½ÁËMirkwood¼û²»µ½Ð¡À³ºÍµ½ÁË±±¾©²»³Ô¿¾Ñ¼ÓÐÊ²Ã´Çø±ð£¡£¡£¡°¦°¦¡­¡­ÓôÃÆ°¡¡­¡­   
Ì¾Æøµ½Ñá·³ÁË£¬ËùÒÔµ÷ÕûÉíÌåµÄ½Ç¶ÈÈÃ×Ô¼º¿ÉÒÔË¯µÄÊæ·þÒ»µã¡ª¡ªÕæÊÇ²»Ã÷°×Ò®£¬ÄÇÐ©¾«ÁéÎªÊ²Ã´Ï²»¶Ë¯ÔÚÊ÷ÉÏÄØ£¿Òª²»ÊÇÕæµÄºÜ²»½âºÜ²»½â£¬Ò²¾Í²»»áÒ»´óÔç¾Í·ÑÁË¾ÅÅ£¶þ»¢Ö®Á¦ÅÀÉÏÊ÷ÁË£¬µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­µ«ÊÇÎÒÕæµÄ²»ÖªµÀÒªÔõÃ´´ÓÕâÉÏÃæÅÀÏÂÀ´Ò®£¡°¡°¡£¬ÔÚÊ÷ÉÒÉÏÖÕÓÚÁìÎòµ½×Ô¼ºÔ­À´Ò²ÊÇ¿Ö¸ßÖ¢ºòÈºµÄÒ»Ô±£¬ËùÒÔ¹Ô¹ÔµÄ¿ªÊ¼ÓÃË«ÑÛ³ç°ÝÀ¶É«µÄÌì¿Õ¡­¡­°¡°¡²»¹ÜÁË£¬·´Õýµ½ÁËÍí·¹Ê±¼ä»¹²»¼ûÈËµÄ»°£¬ÄÇ¸öSilinde´óÒ¯×ÔÈ»»áÅÉ³öËÑË÷¶ÓµÄ¡ª¡ª·´ÕýÓÖ²»ÊÇµÚÒ»´ÎÈÃÈË¼ÒËÑ»ØÈ¥ÁË£¬¶øÇÒ¼ÈÈ»ÒÑ¾­×÷ÁË²»Ìý»°µÄ»µº¢×Ó¾Í¸É´à×öµ½µ×ºÃÁË~~   
ËùÒÔ»î»îµÄÐ¦×Å¿ªÊ¼Ë¯£¬µ«ÊÇ±Õ×ÅÑÛ¾¦·´¶øÄÜ¹»¸ü¼ÓÇåÎúµÄ¸Ð¾õµ½ÖÜÎ§µÄÒ»ÇÐ¡ª¡ªÊ÷ÁÖ¶ÀÓÐµÄ·Ò·¼£¬ÄñµÄÃù½Ð£¬·çÂÓ¹ýÂÌÒ¶µÄÇáÈáµÄÉ³É³Éù¡ª¡ª¼´Ê¹Ô½¹ý¿ªµÄÐ¡Ð¡µÄWALKMANµÄÒôÀÖÉù¶¼Çå³þµÄÈÃÈËÁËÎÞË¯Òâ£¬ÓÚÊÇ²»ÓÉµÃºúË¼ÂÒÏë¡­¡­Òª²»ÊÇÀÏºüÀêÇ×±ÊµÄÐ´ÁËÐÅ£¬ÓÖÈÃÐ¡¸ñÕâ¸ö±¿µ°ËÍÎÒ£¬×Ô¼º¿ÖÅÂÁ¬ÏëÒª½øÈëMirkwood¶¼²»¿ÉÄÜÄØ£¬¸ü²»ÒªËµ±»¾«ÁéÊåÊåSilindeºÃºÃÕÐ´ýÁË£¬°¡°¡£¬¹ûÕæ»¹ÊÇ¸øÀÏºüÀêÌíÁËÂé·³ÄØ¡£   
¡°Òª»ØÀ´°¡¡£¡±   
ÄÇ¸ö´ÏÃ÷µ½ÈÃÈËÎ·¾åµÄ¼Ò»ïµ½µ×ÊÇÒÔÊ²Ã´ÐÄÇéÀ´ËµÕâ¾ä»°ÄØ£¿Ì§Í·µÄË²¼äÔø¾­ÊÓÏßÏàÓö£¬¶øÒ»Ïò×Ô¾Ó´ÏÃôµÄ×Ô¼º£¬È´ÔõÃ´Ò²²Î²»Í¸ÄÇË«ºÁ²»ÓÌÔ¥Ö±ÊÓ×Å×Ô¼ºµÄÑÛ¾¦Àï£¬ÄÇÐ©¹â²¨Á÷×ªÀËÌÎ¾¿¾¹´ú±í×ÅÊ²Ã´¡ª¡ªÊÇ°®ÇéÂð£¿¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÓÌÔ¥×ÅÎÊ³öµÄÎÊÌâ£¬ËäÈ»ºÁ²»ÓÌÔ¥µÄ»Ø´ðÁË£¬µ«Êµ¼ÊÊÇ×Ô¼ºÒ²ÒÀ¾ÉÊÇãÂ¶®µÄ°¡¡­¡­ÈËÀà°¡ÈËÀà£¬ÓÐµÄÊ±ºòÈ·ÊµÊÇ×Ô´óµÄ¼Ò»ïÄØ£¬ÄÇÃ´¾Í×Ô´óµÄÈ¥Ïë°É£¬¼ÙÉèÄÇÖÖ¸ÐÇéÓÐÒ»µãµãÏàËÆ£¬µ«Î¨Ò»È·¶¨µÄ¾ÍÊÇÄÇ¾ø¶Ô²»»áÊÇ¡°°®Çé¡±¡ª¡ª Ò»¸öÃ»ÓÐÐÄµÄÈËÀà£¬ºÍÒ»¸öÍüÁË×Ô¼ºÓÐÐÄµÄ¾«Áé¡ª¡ªÔõÃ´»áÓÐ°®Çé£¿ÕâÑù×Ó¾Í²»½ûµÄ¿àÐ¦¡­¡­¹ûÕæ»¹ÊÇÏàËÆ°¡£¬Ö»ÒòÎª¶¼ÊÇ±»Çô½ûµÄÁé»ê£¬È´ÓÖ¶¼²»¸Ê¼ÅÄ¯µÄÍýÏë´ÓÈÃ×Ô¼ºÖÏÏ¢µÄË®ÃæÏÂÌ½³öÍ·À´ºôÎüÒ»Ë¿ÐÂÏÊµÄ¿ÕÆø£¬ÓÚÊÇ¡­¡­»¹ÊÇ´Ó±ðÈËÉíÉÏ¿´¼ûÁË×Ô¼º£¬ËùÒÔ²»ÓÉµÃ¾ÍÉì³öÁËÊÖÈ¥¡ª¡ªËûÒ²ÐíÊÇÈç´Ë£¬¶ø×Ô¼º¡­¡­È´µÄÈ·ÊÇÈç´ËÄØ¡£°¡°¡£¬µÄÈ·ÊÇÈç´Ë£¬²¢ÇÒÈç´ËµÄ×ÔÒÔÎªÊÇ¡ª¡ª¹ûÕæ»¹ÊÇ¶ñÏ°°¡£¡²»¹ýÈÎÐÔ¹éÈÎÐÔ£¬Èç¹ûÃ»ÓÐÕâ¾ä»°Ç£°í×Å£¬¿ÖÅÂÔç¾Í·ÅÆúÁË¼ûÂÌÒ¶¾«ÁéµÄ¼Æ»®£¬µ½´¦È¥ÕÒÒ»¸öÊÊºÏ×Ô¼ºÔáÉíÖ®µØÁË°É£¿µ«ÊÇÒ»ÌõÃüÄê·ÝµÄ¸£·Ö°¡¡­¡­Ò»Ê±°ë»á¿ÉÄÜÊÇËÀ²»ÁËµÄ£¬ËùÒÔ¡­¡­ÀÏºüÀê£¬Äã¡­¡­¹ûÕæ£¬Ò²ÊÇ±¿µ°ÄØ¡£   
ËÆºõ²»Öª¸ÃÎ¢Ð¦»¹ÊÇ¿àÐ¦µÄÊ±¼ä¿ªÊ¼Öð½¥Ôö¶àÁË£¬µ«ÊÇ½¥½¥µÄ»ØÒäÈ´ÈÃÒ»Ö±ÎÞ·¨°²Ë¯µÄ×Ô¼ºÓÐÁËË¯Òâ¡ª¡ª×Ô´Óµ½ÁËMirkwoodÖ®ºó²Å·¢ÏÖ£¬Ô­À´×Ô¼ºÒ²ÊÇ¸öÈÏ´²µÄÈËÄØ¡­¡­ÒâÊ¶½¥½¥µÄÃÔÀë£¬µ«ÃÔÃÔºýºý½«ÒªË¯È¥£¬È´»Ð»ÐÈ»Ìýµ½WALKMANÀïÃæ´«À´ÁËÔø¾­Ìý¹ýÎÞÊý´ÎµÄ¸èÉù¡£   
  
ÎÒÊÇÓã¡¡ÄãÊÇ·ÉÄñ   
Òª²»ÊÇÄãÒ»´ÎÊ§ËÙÁ÷Àë   
Òª²»ÊÇÎÒÒ»´ÎÕÅÍû¹Ø×¢   
ÄÄÀ´ÕâÒ»³¡²»±»¿´ºÃµÄ¾ìÓëÁµ   
  
ÄãÓÂ¸Ò¡¡ÎÒËÞÃü   
ÄãÊÇÒ»Ö»¿ÉÒÔËÄ´¦ÆÜÏ¢µÄÄñ   
ÎÒÊÇÒ»Î²ÔçÒÑÃ»ÁËÌåÎÂµÄÓã   
À¶µÄÌì¡¡À¶µÄº£¡¡ÄÑÎªÁËÎÒºÍÄã   
  
Ê²Ã´ÌìµØ°¡£¡ËÄ¼¾°¡£¡ÖçÒ¹°¡£¡   
Ê²Ã´º£ÌìÒ»É«¡¡µØÓüÌìÌÃ¡¡Äº¹Ä³¿ÖÓ   
Always Together¡¡¡¡Forever Apart   
  
Ë¯²»×ÅµÄÒ¹¡¡ÐÑ²»À´µÄÔç³¿   
´ºÌìµÄ»¨ÈçºÎµÃÖªÇïÌìµÄ¹û   
½ñÌìµÄ²»¿°ÈçºÎÔ­ÁÂ×òÌìµÄ»èÃ¤   
·ÉÄñÈçºÎÈ¥°®¡¡ÔõÃ´»á°®ÉÏË®ÀïµÄÓã£¿   
  
ÊÇÒ»Ö±Ï²»¶µÄÆëÔ¥ÄØ¡ª¡ªÎÂÈáÈ´ÇåÁÁµÄÉ¤Òô³ª³öµÄ²×É£È´Æ«Æ«²»Êä¸ø²ÌÇÙ£¬ÓÚÊÇ»Ðã±µÄµ­Ð¦¡ª¡ªÍòÊÂÍòÎï£¬×ÜÊÇ¡­¡­ÓÐËüµÄÏàËÆ°¡¡­¡­Ö»²»¹ý£¬²¢²»ÊÇÃ¿Ò»Î²´ÓÖÏÃÆµÄË®ÖÐÌ§ÆðÍ·µÄÓã¶¼»áÓöÉÏÒ»Ö»°®ÉÏÁË×Ô¼ºµÄ·ÉÄñ£¬¶øÒ²²»ÊÇÃ¿Ò»Ö»·ÉÄñ¶¼»áÔÚÂÓ¹ýË®ÃæÊ±¿´¼û²¢ÇÒ°®ÉÏÒ»ÌõÓã£¬Ò»¶¨Ò²ÓÐöÔÓãÓöÉÏÓãÓ¥µÄ°æ±¾£¬¶ø¸ü¶àµÄÔòÊÇ»¥²»Ïà¸ÉµÄÄã·ÉÄãµÄÌì¿ÕÎÒÓÎÎÒµÄË®µ×£¬¼´Ê¹ÓÐÒ»ÌìÓÐÄÇÃ´Ò»¸öË²¼äÔø¾­ÏàÊÓ£¬ÄÇÃ´Ò²ÖÕ½«»áÊÇË«ÇúÏß¡ª¡ªË«ÇúÏß°¡£¬ÄÇ¾ÍÊÇÔÚ×î½üµÄ¾àÀëÏàÊ±¶øÐ¦£¬È»ºó¡­¡­´Ó´Ë£¬Ìì¸÷Ò»·½ºÇ¡­¡­   
°¡°¡£¬ÔõÃ´ÄÜ¹»²»¿àÐ¦£¿±Ï¾¹²»ÊÇÄÇÖÖÍüÈ´ÁËËêÔÂÈ´Ñ§»áÁËÒþ²Ø×Ô¼ºµÄÉúÎïÄØ¡£»º»ºµÄÓÖ±ÕÁËÑÛ£¬¸ô¾øÁË×Ô¼ººÍÊÀ½çµÄÒ»ÖÖÁªÏµ£¬È»ºóÔÙÒ»´ÎÊÔ×ÅÈëË¯£¬È´ÔÙÒ²ÕÒ²»µ½·½²ÅµÄÄÇË¿Ë¯Òâ£¬ÓÚÊÇ¡­¡­Ö»ÄÜÔÚÃÎ¾³ÓëÏÖÊµÖ®¼äÃÔÀë£¬ÃÔÀë¡­¡­ÃÔÀë¡­¡­   
°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡Ñý¹Ö°¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡   
¸ù±¾¾ÍÊÇÊ§Éù¼â½ÐÁË£¡ºÃ¡­¡­ºÃ¿ÉÅÂ¡­¡­Ë­ÄÜ¸æËßÎÒÕâ¸öµ½µ×ÊÇÊ²Ã´Ê±ºòÀ´µÄ°¡£¡£¡£¡²»Òª¿¿¹ýÀ´£¡ÎÒ¾¯¸æÄãÁË²»Òª¿¿¹ýÀ´£¡ÔÙ¹ýÀ´ÎÒ¾ÍÌøÏÂÈ¥¡­¡­²»£¡ÔÙ¹ýÀ´ÎÒ¾Í°ÑÄãÌßÏÂÈ¥£¡ÄãÌýµ½ÁËÃ»ÓÐ£¡²»Òª¿¿½ü¹ýÀ´°¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡ÎØÎØÎØÎØÎØ~~~~~~~~~¾ÈÃü°¡£¡Ð¡ê»¾ÈÃü°¡£¡ÀÏºüÀê¾ÈÈË°¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡²»ÒªÀ²¡­¡­ÎÒ·¢ÊÄÎÒ»á×öºÃº¢×Ó²»ÌÔÆø£¡¶øÇÒÒÔºó¾ø¶Ô²»×ö»µÊÂÁË£¡ËùÒÔÇóÇóÄãÃÇ£¬²»¹ÜÊÇ»ù¶½Ò®öÕ·ðÍÓ»¹ÊÇ°®¶û±´ÀÙË¹ÒÁÂ¬ÍßËþ¶ûÈÄÁËÎÒ°É£¡ÎØÎØÎØÎØÎØ~~~~~~~~~ºÃºÃºÃºÃºÃ¿ÉÅÂ~~~~~~~~~~~~Ã¨¡­¡­Ã¨¡­¡­Ã¨°¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡   
ÎªÊ²Ã´ÎªÊ²Ã´ÎªÊ²Ã´£¿¶¼ÒÑ¾­µ½ÁËÒìÊÀ½çÁËÎªÊ²Ã´»¹»áÓÐÕâÖÖ¿ÉÅÂµÄÉúÎïÄØ£¡£¡£¡Ì«Ã»ÓÐÌìÀíÁË¡­¡­¶øÇÒ¾ÍËãËüÓÐÒ²¿É²»¿ÉÒÔ²»Òª¿¿½ü¹ýÀ´°¡£¡ºÃ¡­¡­ºÃ¿ÉÅÂ°¡°¡°¡°¡¡­¡­Äã²»Òª¿¿¹ýÀ´ÁËÀ²¡­¡­ÎÒ²»ÊÇÓã£¬ÎÒÕæµÄ²»ÊÇÓã°¡£¡¶øÇÒÎÒÒ²Ã»ÓÐ°®ÉÏÒ»Ö»·ÉÄñ£¬ËùÒÔÇóÇóÄã²»Òª¿¿¹ýÀ´ÁËÀ²¡­¡­ÎØÎØÎØÎØÎØ~~~~~~~~~   
¡°Î¹~~~~~¡±   
ÎØÎØÎØÎØÎØ~~~~~~~~~   
¡°Î¹£¡¡±   
ÎØÎØÎØÎØÎØ~~~~~~~~~   
¡°Äãµ½µ×ÔÚ¸ÉÊ²Ã´°¡£¡¡±   
Ê²Ã´¸ÉÊ²Ã´£¿ÄÇÊÇÃ¨°¡£¡Ã¨£¡£¡£¡¾ÍÊÇÄÇÖÖ¿É°®µÄÊ±ºò»áÈö½¿ÈÃÄãÄþÔ¸ºÍÄÐÅóÓÑ·ÖÊÖ¶¼²»»áÅ×ÆúËü£¬µ«ÊÇÉúÆøµÄÊ±ºòÈ´»áÔÚÄãµÄÕÂÏþ»ÛÌ××°ÉÏÄ¥×¦×ÓµÄ¹ÖÎï°¡£¡£¡£¡×î¿ÉÅÂµÄÊÇÈç¹ûÄãÔç³¿Å¼¶ûÏëÒªÀµ¸ö´²¶øÍü¼ÇÁËËüµÄÔç²Í£¬Ëü¿ÉÊÇ»á×øÔÚÄãµÄÐØ¿ÚÉÏ×óÓÒ¿ª¹­¸øÄãÃ¨×¦¶ú¹âµÄÒ®£¡£¡£¡   
¡°¡­¡­¡­¡­ÄãËµµÄÄÇÊÇÃ¨Âð£¿¡±   
µ±È»ÊÇÃ¨À²£¡¾ÍÊÇÎÒÑøµÄÄÇÒ»Ö»£¡²»¹ý¡­¡­Äã£¬ÄãÊÇË­°¡£¿   
¡°Äã²»ÖªµÀÎÒÊÇË­£¿¡±   
ºÃ¡­¡­ºÃÎ£ÏÕµÄÓïÆø¡­¡­²»¹ýÎÒÊÇ²»ÖªµÀ°¡¡­¡­   
¡°ÕâÑù×Ó°¡¡£¡±   
¾ÍÊÇÕâÑù×Ó°¡¡­¡­±ðÒÔÎªÄã³¤×Å½ð·¢ÎÒ¾Í·ÇÒªÈÏÊ¶Äã¡­¡­ß×ß×ß×ß×~~~~£¿½ð¡­¡­½ð·¢£¿²»»á°É¡­¡­   
¡°ÎÀ±ø£¡°ÑÕâ¸öÈËÀà´øµ½ÎÒµÄ¶´¸®È¥£¬ÎÒµ½Òª¿´¿´Ê²Ã´ÑùµÄÈËÀà¿ÉÒÔÕâÃ´¼òµ¥¾ÍÇ±½øºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄÄÚ²¿¡£¡±   
°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡£¡£¡£¡²»¡­¡­²»»á°É£¿Ã¨°¡¡­¡­Äã£¬Äã¿É°ÑÎÒº¦²ÒÁË¡­¡­   
Éª¡¢À¼¡¢µÏ¡¢¶û¡ª¡ªÕâÏÂËÀ¶¨ÁË£¡£¡£¡ 


End file.
